Sword Art Online (NSFW)
by DragonS0u1623
Summary: This is a spankfic with A LOT of NSFW, view at your own discretion. This is very much in progress. It follows the story of Kirito but wih a few extra characters. The first chapter has a detailed summary. It is also going to go into the Alfhiem and Gun Gale arcs eventually.
1. The Town of Beginnings

Today was the day that every gamer was waiting for, the day that the new VR game Sword Art Online comes out officially as a full game. I was in line with some friends waiting for the store to open so I could buy the new game with the new system that you needed to play it. So they made Sword Art Online a game only compatible with their VR system called the NerveGear. So as soon as the doors opened a line of gamers who were camping outside and parents of gamers who had school and college students. As soon as I got home from the store I went to my room and immediately began to set up my NerveGear. Once I was finished calibrating and setting up the Virtual Reality helmet I put in the game and said "Link Start."

I then felt a rush as inside of the aluminum and iron helmet on the screen came a white light followed by multicolored circles that said "Logging in" and "Initialising game."

Then, when the white light has subsided I found myself standing in front of a large cathedral and the entrance to a medieval town called "The Town of Beginnings." As I took a minute to get used to the new world that I have found myself in. I had a general idea of what to base my build around, but I took a look in my inventory just to further my decision. After deciding my focus I looked around at the people in the town. I saw one person leaving the area with a friend who looked like he needed a tutorial for getting to the tutorial. (I'm not God, that's Kirito. I'm just a dick.) I then decided to follow to see what the person's name was so I could party up with them later or in case I met up with them later.

I trailed them, for no real reason, until they got to a plains with a large group of boars. I decided to wait behind a couple trees for them to finish. After seeing the person who seemed to not know how to play get kicked in the balls by a boar, twice, the one who lead him here jumped in and killed the boar with a random pebble he found on the ground. He then helped up the man who was grabbing his crotch appearing to be in pain, while he actually couldn't feel anything. After he was up he then revealed that his name was Klein. I didn't come out of the shadows yet because at that moment he tried to log out and couldn't seem to get it to work. Then the other player, who showed his character name to be Kirito, opened his menu to see if he could logout. He then found that we were stuck in Sword Art Online.

Mere moments after we were teleported to the Town of Beginnings where a dome of error messages surrounded the town that prevented escape and then allowed for the creator of the game, Kayaba Akihiko, to make his grand entrance. He introduced himself and gave a quick description of what is happening. Ultimately Kayaba had told us that we have no way of logging out of Sword Art Online, IF someone were to try to take off our NerveGear we would die and if our health reaches 0 we also die in real life. I honestly loved the idea of only getting one life in a game and in real life, it forced me to get ready for more than just the game but also to get ready for a contest of survival. I knew that my family wouldn't try to remove my NerveGear because they don't want to possibly ruin my health or hurt me. So the only thing that I would really need to do is make sure I survive to the end. I decided to do that by being a solo player and leveling up on my own at my pace. But I then snapped back to the moment when Kayaba asked everyone to go into their inventory to receive a gift he gave them. It was a small hand mirror that then revealed what everyone looked like in the real world. Kirito didn't change that much but Klein got less hairy and seemed to lose some muscle. I didn't really change since my hair was almost the same while I tried to reflect myself into my character to make it seem more like something I would get emotionally attached to. Boy was I about to see the fruits of my loins when he was done explaining what he did.

He apparently just wanted to screw with everyone by, and I quote, "revealing what you truly are" and honestly I was surprised, there was a lot more girls than I thought. But since I want to get to the game I called "Why don't you stop talking and at least let me leave if you are going to repeat what you said when you were saying during the E3 reveal and to every reporter who asked about the game during production. Honestly, how does anyone get to play a game you make if it is mostly spent in the starting town with you talking about your creation as if it were made by God himself."

Sadly I didn't get the reaction I was looking for, instead of wrapping up his speech to let us play he said "Well okay then, I will let those of you who want to leave go if you can answer this: What is the reason I trapped you here for? I didn't give you that reason and I won't give you a hint. If you get it right I will let you all leave." With that offer standing 5 groups all went to work on rapid fire answers, with no luck, while I teamed with Kirito and Klein to get the answer. Because he dodged the question of why he would trap us we had to really think of why. He isn't going to be any help since he won't slip up this early, I then thought about what he was talking about earlier when he was being interviewed about how he would describe his game. He said about how it would be a game that will be remembered for a long time and how it will show the difference between real life and the digital world is just the amount of data and how you perceive it. I then said "You trapped us in this game because you want it to be remembered and to break the difference between the real world and the digital worlds that are created."

The large figure then straightened up and said "Nice job, you have discovered my plot, but haven't come close to what I really want to do. Although, since you were listening so well to all of my interviews I will let you all go." With that said the floor opened up and dropped us into the real Town of Beginnings and Kayaba disappeared in a puff of smoke. I saw Kirito and Klein go into an alley so I went another direction to not raise suspicion by Kirito about who I was. I wanted to keep myself as hidden as possible, so I could then play at my best and at my own pace.


	2. The Rally

AN: I need feedback people. I track the amount of visitors and views everyday. I need you to give me reviews. I won't mind any bad news or anyone saying what they would like to see. I can easily make it happen with this since I don't have the rest of the third chapter made yet and have to get this done. **Please give feedback. Even if it is a review saying how much you liked or hated it. Just give feedback,** this could get boring quickly and I need to know what you guys want so I can write your ideas in if it fits.

Almost a month later I was at a meeting for where the boss room was and the strategy for fighting him. At some point the person who was presenting the news was talking about the help he got from the Beta testers for the knowledge. Then a person who was in the back of the crowd got up and yelled "The beta testers are all a bunch of free loaders who don't help the rest of the players who want to play this game for their own experience. The beta testers are the reason we are stuck in this game!" I was about to jump up and tell him that I was the person who supplied the information about where the boss room was and how to beat the first boss, but then a rather large figure got up and told him to sit down because the beta testers supplied us with a book that gave us the information on all the bosses that they have completed. I then spotted Kirito with a cloaked figure. I was curious but I didn't want to get him suspicious of me because I just happened to be here. (I am going to be as much as a front lines player as I can handle for this, don't forget that you die if your health reaches 0. I will probably die once in front of Klein and then get brought back through the item from the Christmas event but I won't go crazy and make it seem like I am immortal or OP like Kirito.) I then turned my attention back to the person who was head of planning. I was then freaked when I heard the words "Let's get in groups of 2." I had no partner to go with, even Kirito was with a partner. I was then greeted by a surprise guest who I instantly recognized by the stupid grin on his face. My friend who said he wasn't going to get the game had just walked up to me with his rather weak looking character. He was a swordsman with just a straight sword and no shield, just like how I usually played with a swordsman. But he also had a dagger strapped to his hip to use as a backup. I didn't have a good backup weapon to use so I had a blacksmith make me a rapier to use as a backup. My friend's in game name was something along the lines of "ShadowNinja" but I knew him as Michael. I then asked "Michael, what are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't going to get Sword Art Online."

"I wasn't, but then I saw the news about people getting trapped and I had to come back you up. I bought the last copy of SAO and NerveGear and loaded up right after you got released from the speech." replied Michael. He had some good reasoning to play, but the risks were too high. I didn't want to tell him that if he died in the game he died for real or if someone removed his NerveGear that he would die. Although I had to let him know the risks he was taking. I told him that he has to be careful not to die in the game because he would then die for real. He just said "I got this. I won't die like you do in any other game."

"Fine. But don't think that we will party up because I'm not joining a guild or helping anyone unless it is a boss room." I replied.

I then looked around and found that the presenter has noticed that almost everyone was paired up. He then continued to tell us how the boss will fight and when we leave to clear the dungeon. The the rest of the people started their bitching at the rules of the front lines. He said "If a player asks you for cole a few seconds after meeting you, asks female players for pics of their boobs, or hijacks the chats to rant about their political views, then you all have to go to front lines. No exceptions. I won't let those who disrespect gamers or other people live through this game. I won't change these rules unless one of you beat me in a duel."

"I like those rules and I will fight with you 'til the bitter end." called out Kirito who had at some point got up and jumped down to the bottom of the auditorium that we were sitting at. I then got up and jumped down to join them. I then said "If you want to change those rules you have to go through me! I won't allow you to just disrespect female players for wanting to have fun."


	3. Illfang and The New Floor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, except my computer. SAO is owned by A1 pictures Aniplex and Reiki Kawahara.

AN: Here's the mother of all posts. I spent over 2 months doing this and I am pretty proud of this. I also apologize in advance for any heart attacks I give from this giant wall of text. I am not responsible for any trips to the hospital.

The crowd then settled down and let us go tell when we are to meet. We decided to meet at noon to make those who need to level up have time to do so and to get better gear if needed. The man who told us about the book in our inventory had said that he owned a shop that he would use to supply the front lines players. He also said his name we will know him by is "Thunder Lion" so I don't know how much to trust. I was ready so I wanted to spend my morning getting used to my new body and getting used to my new abilities that I probably couldn't do in real life after this is over. Michael somehow managed to find me in the woods that I was testing my abilities in. I almost hit him with my rapier when I was practicing my sword skills and had to jump back and cut it short. "Jesus, Michael don't just pop up out of nowhere. How did you even find me, anyways?" I said when I felt I had sufficient distance to not hit him.

"I friended you and SAO has a nice feature that allows you to find where people you friended are. Sorry for the scare though, I ran here as fast as possible to ask for some help since I just started a week ago." Michael replied

"Okay, so first, how much do you know about how to play? .

"Okay, so first, how much do know about how to play? I know you know that NerveGear stops all motor functions so you don't hurt your real body but you still need to be careful of what you do. I also want to get you a better secondary weapon, so you can have a better backup. I think you saw me using my backup which I wanted to keep a secret. So please don't tell anyone about it. If I get pegged as a rapier user my rep will be ruined and I can't afford that to happen. I will only use it as a backup and nothing else."

"Okay I won't tell of it. And I would like to see the choices of weapons I can get before I buy one."  
"Okay, you have a choice between a battle axe, straight sword, hand axe, dagger, rapier, curved sword, spear, greatsword, scythe, or katana. I know there are more weapons but those are the weapons types that I saw in the beta. Please don't tell anyone about me being a beta tester since then they will ask me to help them or try to kill me for being a beta tester to this game. You missed a fit by a player who hates beta testers. He said that they were the reason we are stuck in this game. And honestly he has no evidence but does have a point for hating beta testers since they really didn't help for free. I gave the leader of the raid group the intel on the boss to try to help the rest of us get out of this alive. Although I did ask a favor of him."

"I think I will prefer to be a lightweight character who uses a scythe for my main and possibly a katana for by backup when I need to either repair or get a new scythe and lightweight armor that doesn't reduce my speed but gives good amounts of defence. I will work on my stealth and speed for the boosts to my weapons from a stealth kill. I will also work on my health and my sword skills."

I then thought _Shit. He almost had my first idea where I would use a katana and a rapier to do quick fights and fight as a lightweight tank. The only difference is that I don't work on my sword skills so I can spend more time at the front lines._ Even though he didn't have the same weapons he still had almost the same idea. In response to his idea I said "Two great minds must think alike. I had almost the same idea but with a katana and rapier."

"Well I don't want to use it if you are going to use it-"

"I've decided against it because I wanted to use a straight sword. You can use that build. I will be using a straight sword to be on front lines and deal with PKers. You are fine to use any build you want."

With that said he then went to show me his sword skills which were rather impressive for how little time he had to practice. I was almost too surprised to say anything. So instead of just standing there gaping like a sack of bricks I said "Okay, you don't need to work on your sword skills, so focus on your other skills. You should try health and your speed with your stealth. I am going to work on my strength, speed and my health."

"Okay, so how much longer do we have? I mean we were standing here for an hour talking."

"Shit! We only have 2 minutes to get to the raid group to help them go through the dungeon. Unless you just want to help them with the boss."

"We should help them with the dungeon, they will need it."

"Okay. Let's teleport to the dungeon."

(I don't the location names by heart but I will at least let you know where I am going by the boss names. Illfang is the boss that is first so we are going to be at his boss door next) After cutting down a group of demons, we were finally at the boss door. The same person who told us that with my help we found the boss room walked up to the door, turned around and said "We are finally and we should first take a small break to be ready for the boss fight. It won't be easy so please pay attention to rotations." After that announcement several people fell back and took a break to heal and rest. I just stood towards the path that we came from and practiced my sword skills. I didn't want to rest when we were so close to the boss and everyone else was just very out of shape and couldn't fight for more than 2 minutes. After the break was over everyone got up and waited for Diavel (FINALLY figured out his name.) to open the boss room's door. When he opened the large double doors we all rushed in. Okay, so the first thing that I thought wasn't _What am I thinking?! I am about to enter the first real fight that could kill me!_ Instead I was thinking _Where is the boss? I want to be the one to kill it._ I know I wasn't thinking as I should have been but that didn't matter to me, all I cared about was the game. (I do get into some "trances" when I play games but I don't think it is that bad. Although maybe it is. **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** ) I was entering the room when I saw the boss. He was a 3 story tall Minotaur that wielded an Axe and Buckler. I knew from the beta that when his health goes to red he will switch to a Talwar. I then saw an arrow fly past my head and implant itself into Illfang's forehead. I turned to see who shot the arrow but they were already gone. I then turned my attention back to the boss who was already starting to attack the groups at his feet. Michael was already at the boss and started hacking away with his scythe. I saw Kirito out of the corner of my eye, he was with the still cloaked figure and fighting the boss using his build's starter sword and attacking only ads that go near him and the cloaked figure. I then rushed to join them in the fight. Once I got there the boss's health was already at 75%, so I had to be ready for him to switch soon (since the yellow zone went from 35% to 60% I wanted him to be in green but not for long because I didn't want it to seem like I can bend time, even though it feels like it). Although ignoring his health for now I rushed in and attacked the boss with three rapid slashes to his ankle which made him stagger and turn his aggro from a helpless player who obviously didn't really prepare before this fight. I then started to backpedal my way to safety. I wasn't thinking but I didn't care, as long as it meant that we complete this game with minimal casualties I would go as far as fighting the last boss solo. Although I was glad to have help with the boss, it brought out my true strength **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**. But I did have to give Kirito credit for his skill with the game, he was able to quickly create a plan in the middle of a fight and then effectively set it into motion without creating abrupt stops in his attacks. I then snapped back to the fight and dodged his attack almost too late as his axe glided right past my face and into the ground next to me. I used the time to jump onto his arm and slash my way to his head where I used my sword to get in a last hit before using his face as a springboard. When I landed he was already done with the stagger and was starting to switch his weapon. Diavel ran out just then to protect everyone and then said "This is where he pulls out the Talwar! Everyone get ready!" The only problem was that, Illfang didn't pull out a Talwar, instead he pulled out an Odachi which was longer and dealt more damage. But before I could tell him that Illfang attacked Diavel with a combo attack that was impossible to dodge on short notice. Kirito then rushed over and tried to give him a health crystal but he refused and then broke into crystals as he died. Kirito then got up and went berserk. He killed any enemy in his path and cut a straight path to the boss. He then began to use his light armor and long sword to carve his way through the boss to victory. He dodged the boss's swing at his head and then used his momentum to swing his sword at the boss faster than it could recover. I felt that I shouldn't let him have all the fun and rushed in to help him. I didn't have a plan but my body instinctively knew just how to dodge and counter Illfang's attacks. I danced through his attacks and then dealt a flurry of attacks with my sword while at the same time targeting his tendons to stop his movements long enough to cover my escape after the attack. (Notice I never mentioned my sword skills during this fight so far so this isn't my best) At this point the boss's health dropped to the red zone (essentially less than 20% health) and everyone except Kirito, me and Kirito's cloaked partner were extremely tired and couldn't fight much longer. I then rushed to finish the fight as quickly as possible, without using my sword skills to keep my skills a secret to others until I perfect their use in battle. I then started another flurry of attacks which ended in my sword shattering when connecting with Illfang's counterattack. Left with no other choice I pulled out my rapier and then proceeded to use quick thrusts and stabs to bring the boss to its knees. Just before I could kill it I saw a volley of 5 arrows glide past my head and find their mark in the boss's tough hide. This was the help that I needed to be able to kill the boss, not wasting a second of my time I then used the easiest of all my sword skills to deal the final blow. The boss then shattered into a shower of confetti while everyone who helped got a popup screen showing their rewards. Kirito equipped his new jacket and started towards the door. I then started to rush towards him only to be stopped by "Thunder Lion" (his real name is Agil but he prefers Thunder Lion apparently) who then said "Give him some space and also you still have to address these people since they now have complete trust in you."

"Fine. But I'm not good at this, Kirito would be a much better fit for this."

(To save time I am skipping my short speech and going to right after it.)

After the speech I sprinted to stop Kirito from leaving as he had stopped to hear what I had to say. When I caught up to him I said "Wait Kirito! I want to ask you something before you leave. Were you part of the beta program for this game? There was one other person in the beta who could possibly fight off the first level boss without any drops from low level enemies and he had the same name as you."

"I was in the beta test and I got the furthest in the beta with 80 floors. This time I will get through all 100 floors."

"So you were the solo beta tester that was rumored to get to the halfway point in a few days. I was the person who got second farthest with about 70 floors. Granted I did play solo and fought every boss solo until I got it right. But I looked up to you as a beacon of hope for this game. Now I can only rely on myself and whatever weapons come my way."

"Well then, good to know my feats have gotten to everyone who has been in the beta and that I have a fan club. Too bad you will have to disband it soon. I don't like crowds and I won't let you follow me around if you are going to fall behind and need my help for everything. Although I will praise you for being able to dodge Illfang's attacks with little to no notice and in midair."

"I just learned to do it from playing other rpgs. This is my first VR game though so dodging in midair was the only part that was new or amazing. But that's not the point, you need to take credit for your actions especially your part in killing this boss. I won't take credit for something that I couldn't have done alone. I needed this group to take aggro from the disposable minions while I focused on the boss. Everyone here played a part, except for that guy sitting in the corner playing Bejeweled. Have some confidence in your actions and be ready for people to ask you to take charge."

"Fine. If you want me to take credit for killing the boss I will. If anything I will take more credit for my future actions and will use it to put together a raid team for the final boss."

After a while (I am too tired to make this whole conversation go on until someone stops us) Kirito and I were stopped and told that we should probably get out of here and continue this later. Since I had the time I scanned the room to see if anyone was wielding a bow. Sadly I didn't find anyone in the crowd but I did notice someone trying to sneak away from the crowd and get out of the boss room. It was almost as if that person was uncomfortable with large groups. Then I realized what that person was using. I instantly rushed towards them to try to get a minute to talk to them. Like an idiot I yelled to them "Hey could you please wait a minute? I would like to talk to you for a bit."

Okay, not my best move but what are you going to do about what already happened? And of course with my luck that made the cloaked archer start sprinting for the door. Being that I really had to talk to them I rushed after them with what little strength I had. I apparently still had enough to reach them and keep standing. (I want to say this if you were to kill a boss the size of a football field in real life how exhausted would you be afterwards? I am having fun with my superhuman endurance but I need to set limits) After a couple of seconds to regain my breath, which was almost at the point where I would need to get an inhaler, I stopped the cloaked figure and said "I want to talk to you."

Being that the cloaked figure couldn't run this time she said "What do you want? If it is a duel I'm not interested and I don't want to party up with anyone."

"Okay then. That's one point off the list. And I saw your arrows all throughout the fight. I would like to see your skills but at the same time I would like to wait until I get a better feel for this game. I would like to friend you if you don't mind but I get it if you don't want to."

"If you are lying about any of that I will kill you here. I'm Shannon by the way and if you even think of slowing me down I will kill you."

"Woah, hostile. Anyways I'm Jordan. I wasn't lying about wanting to duel you later but first we have to focus on clearing this game."

"Yes, we do. I hope you can keep up though. I won't slow down for anyone."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. But if you find a boss let's party up. I don't want you dying here."

"Fine but only if you do the same. I won't get myself killed over nothing."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

(I'm done writing this dialogue even though I could do more. I need to move past this so I can get to other things *thinking of NSFW* I don't like to just throw people into that without some sort of lead up so it might not be done for a while.) After a bit Shannon left and I went to work on the next dungeon for scouting and possibly working on my sword skills. While going through the dungeon I leveled up 5 times and started learning how to switch items in my menu faster and use my sword skills in a combo attack. While I usually would have started this kind of training sooner I was oddly enough distracted. I guess that getting trapped in a game was more distracting than having a bad trumpet player playing an obnoxiously loud and long song in your ear. Okay so I kinda got a bit sidetracked and was getting a lot of shit for it but you know I deserve the time to learn how to play this game after killing a boss and being a pillar for other players. And not to mention the fact that over 2,000 people have died in the first month of the game (half was from them being idiots but also there were deaths from players and other people being trapped in dungeons. I don't want to give you too much of a gross image but I think that I should tell you that some of them were found with a companion who used them as bait and then saw them get ripped apart. I'm sorry if the preceding was excessively dark but I sorta wanted to give a bit of an idea of what people did in this game… not saying it's right.). Too many people died from their inability and their friends have turned on them as well. I'm a solo player for that reason alone but I will help those who have no one else to help them and can't protect themselves. (Shit this is turning into the anime too much. Time for a skip button to be installed.)

A few months later I was contacted by Kirito saying that he found the next boss room (We are currently on floor 22 for those who want to know where and when in the series. Not perfectly accurate timing but close enough.) and that he would like me to go there and help out. I was at first hesitant since I had been clearing the floors for the first two months of the game without rest and then another 3 months with only 3 hours of sleep every few days. (I'm not saying I'm the healthiest person to ever live but that's about how much I sleep on a regular basis along with one rather large meal everyday and no breakfast every other day. It's not impossible to go a few weeks without sleep just a bit unhealthy.) I walked up to the large door and prepared for the fight of my life. Since I was alone I took my time getting ready and did an inventory check (I needed to do that for a while… SHIT! I forgot to grab more items to sell.) Once I was finished I walked in with my current gear and took a minute to get used to my surroundings. I then noticed the shadow of a figure hiding in a corner.

AN: So I am stopping here because I haven't finished the rest and I want to quickly get you up to date without going into another boss fight. We all know that will be a chapter in it of itself.


	4. The Golems and Unique Skill Incident

"Shannon, what are you doing here? How did you find me? I'm pretty sure that I had my detection on the whole time and I was told to do this outside of the meetings. I didn't tell anyone, so you couldn't get information out of anyone." I said when I realized that the shadowy figure was Shannon. She responded with "I just leveled up my sneak and snuck past your detection skill. Also I am here to beat the boss, why else would I be here? Don't answer that."

"Fine but what about how you knew that this boss hasn't been beaten yet and that I was going to be here. I doubt that you leveled up your sneak skill just for any random player."

"You're right, I didn't level it up for any other players, well except for that Kirito player, who is said to be seen with The Flash Asuna on multiple occasions. But I doubt that I could sneak past either of them. And I knew that you would be here because I tracked you from my friends list and noticed that you were moving through the new level that we had just unlocked a week ago. Don't worry I will be sure to split you some of the rewards when I kill the boss."

"Hey, I was here first I will be the first to fight this boss. While you wait you can go relax and have a drink on me."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get yourself killed. And I'm taking you up on your offer of drinks, and if you make it out you had better hope that you have enough cole for the party that I will throw."

"I don't have to worry about cole anymore… I think that I got enough for the rest of the game."

After that Shannon left saying "I'll be at the closest tavern and I'll be waiting. You have 1 hour and then I'm going to check to see if you are dead. If you are still alive then I'm jumping in."

Without a chance to say anything back I walked towards the boss door and started the fight.

As soon as I walked back inside the room I was greeted by a large Golem. Without any second thoughts I drew my sword and prepared for the fight. The biggest difference that this boss had compared to the others is that he didn't hit as hard but had a new bar of health to make up for it. While the beast threw boulders at me and summoned a shit ton of disposable minions I danced through the battlefield. If this were a first person shooter I would have been in the middle of a giant flash of gunpowder being burned and the sound would have been deafening but having only been with swords and shields I was a blur which only would have been defeated by the minions if they were much stronger and could only be bested by other players. (I really dislike PvP so for whatever I do in games I will always have a weakness in PvP because I don't have that much skill in predicting someone's next move… mostly from the fact that I don't look for patterns and mostly look for obvious moves in a situation that would be logical in the perspective of a computer. In summation, I think like a computer program when placed in PvP and not like an actual player.) At this point the boss was about half health and the fight had just started so I switched to focus on adds and started using my sword skills to keep a rather large radius around me open. It wasn't much of a surprise when I found out that the boss was starting to change, I mean literally started changing. The boss was enveloped in a white light and started to grow and then split in two. The fight was now against two Golems and both used different movesets from the single entity and have full health (luckily it wasn't as much health as before it split). The hardest part of the fight was now the fact that I had to watch two enemies and get them both down. After I killed one the other would pick it up if I took too long so I had to whittle them down evenly so they wouldn't revive each other. While one was slow moving and mostly used ranged attacks and hard hitting area of effect attacks the other was much faster (almost as fast as I was moving when I jogged in game) and used lighter attacks which would mostly stun me for a second and help the ranged attacks hit home. I dealt with the slower one first and sprinted past the faster one so I could use a chain of sword skills while the ranged attacks were shut down and the heavy close-ranged attacks were the only worry. While I sprinted I switched to my rapier and dealt a quick combo of forward thrusts and then quickly switched back to my longsword to block a light attack from the faster golem. I then turned back to the slower pile of rock and iron and gave a rapid attack that would make any other player wonder how we haven't gotten past the 30th floor by now. I would have been on front lines and gotten much further if I hadn't been going night and day into dungeons and fighting bosses. On numerous occasions I had almost died and was already starting to forget about why I was so worried about getting back to the real world. But there is one thing that made me push as hard as I did to complete the game, my desperate need for a new challenge. But I will elaborate later as there is a boss fight that I should be focusing on. After the combo of 30 rapid slashes and stabs I jumped back and switched back to my rapier and started another attack but this time I turned to the faster golem and quickly attacked. This time when I backed away I didn't switch back to my usual longsword but instead switched to a great scythe and adeptly started swinging it above my head. Once I got used to the weight of the weapon I rushed back into the fight and started dealing large arcing slashes that damaged both of the golems (I feel like I'm making myself a bit too much of a badass but I can't really help it if I use almost every weapon in the game. I like using very average weapons and being pretty overpowered with them.). When they were both down to 5% I used my new sword skill which was a reaping slash that dealt twice as much damage and also effected a larger area than my normal attacks. The biggest downfall was the amount of stamina it used to attack with it. That was enough to keep me from using it normally. With that last attack the boss was killed and Shannon had just came looking for me. I had to quickly switch to my longsword to keep my attack a secret. I don't want the Aincrad News to learn of my two secret weapons and my sword skills. The only thing that I need to keep a secret other than that is my level and my skills. If anyone knew how high level I was, even as a beta tester, I would be marked a beater, like Kirito. That would make me a target for major league guilds like Laughing Coffin. I'd rather not be tangle up in that mess, there would definitely be blood and I don't want that on my hands. If I were targeted I would also be exposed as the supplier for most of the intel about the rest of the game after the book ran out of information. Ok so I wouldn't mind that one so much but I'd rather just be a front lines fighter and be a rather exceptional player. But word on the street is that Kirito got a skill that wasn't listed in the directory, Dual Wielding. I also see a unique skill (actually 2) in my list but I don't want to test it out because I'm afraid of what will happen if someone were to find out about it. I mean it isn't as bad as if someone were to claim me to be a beater or if I were to become a target for guilds but I still want to be anonymous. When Shannon walked in she saw me alone in the boss room and her first response was "Did you just solo this whole fight without any prior knowledge of the boss and with just a standard longsword?!"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that story." was my only response to her question. I almost immediately regretted that since it implied that I was hiding something and I know that people tend to push for more information than they need. Luckily for me Shannon didn't ask anything. She just said "After you heal up we are going to have the party of our lives. Invite your whole friends list because this is going to be big."

"What do you mean heal up? I barely took damage and the regular enemies are so weak that I don't even have to use my sword skills and don't waste health on them. Where are we going for this party you mentioned?"

"I don't have a house and I don't think that a local inn would let us celebrate."

"Same here."

"I don't know then. We'll figure something out."

"I'll ask Kirito and Asuna. Considering that they are now taking a break from front lines it seems like a good time to ask them if they know a good place for a party."

"Wait, you have Kirito and Asuna on your friends list? When? How? Why?"

"I'll tell you later right now we need to figure out where to go for the party."

"Fine but don't think that you're getting away without an explanation."

As soon as that conversation ended I got to work on messaging Kirito and Asuna about what happened. At first Kirito was skeptical and was thinking that it was a prank, but soon enough he said that IF what I told him was true then we could throw a party at his and Asuna's place. They had a cabin on the same floor and they were about to get married. So when they invited us I instantly said "Fuck yes!" and told Shannon that we had a place. All we needed was proof that I singlehandedly took down the level boss. That would have been easy if it dropped something but I had something even better. A witness.

When Shannon and I arrived I greeted Kirito and Asuna and then said that the boss didn't drop any item that proves that you killed it. But I had someone who witnessed be kill the boss, Shannon. As soon as I said her name Shannon started freaking out. She took me aside and then said "What makes you think that I witnessed you killing the boss? I was at the tavern and was looking for you the entire time."

"Shannon I saw the door open. Next time you want to hide try to hide when I can't see you coming in. I also noticed you with my detection skill. You have high sneak but not high enough. I'd say try to max it out but I will still detect you before you can sneak up on me."

"Fine but how do you know that I watched? I could have just peeked in."

"That is also true but my detection didn't stop and the door only opened once."

"Wow, you are such a nerd. Even in a game you can't give up reason and logic. Have you ever heard someone say to relax and just live through life?"

"Yes and this is my life. Now I already know that you saw the fight and saw me kill it. But what else did you see? Depending on your answer I might not be a safe player anymore."

"I only saw you using your longsword and rapier."

"False, I didn't use my rapier for the finishing move. I know that you saw my scythe, but how much did you see?"

"Enough."

"Ok I guess I'll be safe as long as no one else learns of my skill and ability to use different weapons as easily as cutting butter."

"I won't breathe a word about the scythe or rapier."

With that over with we walked back to the cabin and then told them what happened during the fight. Obviously we left out the scythe and rapier but we did mention my string of sword skills and I did mention my intention of dueling Kirito later on. He nodded and said "Once we beat this game I will definitely duel you." Then Asuna invited us inside and told us to get comfy.

When our company arrived we started our party. We started off with a toast to my victory. Then after the toast I was pulled aside by Michael who then asked what happened. I gave him the whole story that only Shannon and I knew before him. When I was done he stood there open mouthed, waiting for me to say that I was kidding. That, of course, never happened. I then shook him to snap him back to reality. He then said "So you can use any weapon you want and also have a unique skill."

"That's the base of what's to come." I said in response.

"Well then there's another thing for you to lord over us mortals. But what does your unique skill do?"

"Honestly I don't know yet but don't tell anyone yet since I don't want to have Laughing Coffin on my back nor do I want to be challenged to a duel everyday."

"Fine but only if you let me spectate you practicing with your unique skill."

"Fine besides I need to have some sort of test dummy that can react to my attacks. It doesn't help if you use the stationary targets because they can't show the weaknesses of your attacks."

"Please go easy on me."

"I only promise to try…"

"I guess that's better than nothing."

After that we continued with the party. Kirito was reminiscing on the horrid battle with Sheeptar and how he said that they couldn't use NPCs for the fight and then promptly abandoned us while high and taking naps in the town. I vividly remember that fight. 12 people died and Sheeptar was jumping on the walls and spitting acid. It took the combined effort of 20 people to get him down. Most of the work was from Asuna, Michael and me, Michael came up with the plan that brought us to victory. Asuna and I was the muscle in the fight, we would attack when the boss was about to jump and stagger him then Michael would use some ranged attacks with his scythe. At the halfway mark Michael switched to his katana, for reasons that I don't know, considering his scythe was still good on durability. He then started to unleash lightning quick flurries of attacks. (To be honest the biggest gap between us was his speed and precision with his katana and his flow with sword skills was a bit lacking. It was obvious that he was using his katana, at least during his practice) Once one of us was starting to lose momentum another would jump in and continue the assault. Multiple times I switched just to keep myself from standing out. But on the last run I switched in before Michael was tired and while Asuna was still recovering and then started my assault. I strung together at least 12 sword skills and 200 attacks in the first assault. Once my sword broke I then switched to my rapier and then started in another assault to keep him staggered. I then started using my sword skills and used combo attacks to fill the gaps. This got me through the fight, barely. The other players were too busy gawking to even try to get the final hit, or help me. The only two players that could help were currently too busy being confused and amazed at my ability to use my rapier and longsword with such ease. Michael already knew about my skill with the rapier but was still awestruck… while Asuna was just surprised when I switched but then was completely paralyzed from my precision and speed. For the last hit I decided to show off and did a triple backflip before pushing off a wall and ramming my rapier down Sheeptar's ugly throat.

After I lapsed into a flashback and then promptly collapsed without any warning, Asuna and Kirito both tried to pull me up and wake me. (Well there goes any hope of me being a complete badass.) Apparently, though, the only way that anyone knew how to get someone out of a flashback was screaming in their fucking ear. I didn't even know that Shannon had such a loud voice… When I woke up I though someone had used a concussion grenade next to my ear. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" (Yes this is my reaction to being woken up by a foghorn)

"Well good to see that you are awake. Too bad we can't test to see if you can still hear" was Kirito's response to me waking up.

"Haha. Really funny. I swear next time I go unconscious, please first use a bucket of water. Iced please…"

"Ok, so next time we will use our foghorn and iced water."

"I do have enough skill with my swords to kill you and don't think that I won't bring you to perdition myself."

"Okay, fine. We won't use our foghorn. Hope you're happy now."

"I'm going to go practice my sword skills and see if I can still hear out of my right ear now. Michael come on, you said you wanted to watch me practice and help."

As I left Michael apologized for my rudeness and thanked them for the party and letting us throw it in their house. He then sprinted to catch up to me as I walked to the woods. Once I found a good enough clearing I started with practicing with my longsword, then moved on to my rapier. After I was satisfied with my rapier practice I called over to Michael and asked him to prepare himself for my unique sword skill. I was going to first show him it then give him a chance to figure out how to counter it. As it turned out my sword skill was completely useless without an actual target. I then told Michael that I was going to see what my sword skill was by testing it on him. Obviously he got nervous but I said that it did nothing when I was trying it without a target. It didn't calm him down but it did make sense to him. He switched to a shield and prepared for the attack, little did he know that it would be a big help, even if it was just a little difference. Once I let loose the attack I became a giant twister of weapons and instantly knew what type of attack this was. It wasn't strictly a sword skill to be used by one weapon, it was a sword skill that used all of the weapons that I had into one devastating attack that would easily down bosses in one go and easily destroy tanks in PvP. As soon as I started the attack I regretted using Michael as a target. He may have had a shield but it wouldn't do much good if the weapons that were floating above me hit. I immediately yelled down to him "Michael! Get the fuck out of here! You won't survive the full attack, even with a shield! Just run as fast as you fucking can and don't try to take a peek at the attack! I don't know what it does but it won't be good if you get caught in it!"

All he could do was yell "I'm helping you with this attack! If it is as bad as you think it is then I won't survive, but I'm willing to take that chance!"

"You reckless son of a bitch! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

After all hell broke loose in the forest and the attack was over I ran over to Michael who was at the time unconscious with 1HP. I gave him a healing potion and then carried him back to Kirito and Asuna's cabin. When I got there they asked what the hell happened. I gave them the abridged version and went inside, placing Michael on the couch. Once I put him down Kirito had asked that I explain what happened to him, exactly. I told him to follow me and we went outside and he started the conversation with "What the fuck did you do to him?! How did this happen in only 20 minutes?"

"I was practicing my sword skills and wanted to test out a unique skill that I got. I couldn't do it without an actual target so I told him to prepare himself for the attack with a shield and to be prepared to run if I said to. He was stubborn and didn't run as soon as I told him that my attack could kill him. I don't want anyone to know about my sword skill until I can master it and find out its weaknesses."

"Great so another player has a unique skill. So is it a skill for using your longsword and rapier at the same time but only with a unique sword skill?"

"No it takes every weapon in my inventory and uses them at once to attack the enemy. Downside is that I can't stop it short."

"So you're able to use any weapon and even have a sword skill for it. Just great, and the only thing that I can do is hold two swords at the same time and make unique sword skills myself. Nothing overpowered or impressing there."

"I can also wield every weapon in the game thanks to my knowledge of weapons and the skill. I can use all of their sword skills and the unique skill. But I mainly want to stick with longsword and rapier."

"Amazing. Now all you need is a shiny new Dragon Poop sword and a fucking Elucidator, then you can steal my clothes and prance around all of Aincrad passing as me!"

"I can't dual wield swords though. You're safe right now."

"If you say so. But what are we going to do about Michael. He can't fight right now and Asuna and I can't be feeding another. We already have Yui to take care of and we don't have enough space for more. You don't have a house and I don't think that Liz would like us dropping Michael on her. I don't know about Shannon and we can't drop him off at an inn. I'm stumped."

"Does Asuna still have that apartment that you ate the Ragu Rabbit in?"

"Yeah, why? Oh SHIT I can't believe I forgot about that. But wait we can't just leave him alone and you need to be at the front lines. You spent too much time off already."

"Shannon hasn't taken a break at all. We could get her to go take care of him while I'm on front lines. How long would you say that I have left before I need to go back on front lines. I'm sure that they already are getting news that this floor's boss was cleared."

"If they don't know it was you that took down this floor's boss I would say about a day. If they do I would say you're good for a few more days. Either way you don't have that long. I hope he wakes up and recovers quickly."

"He recovers almost as fast as me so he should be fine after a few days. I'm just worried about when he will wake up."

"Yeah, I've gone down to 1HP multiple times but I never knew how long I was out. I have to say that I'm lucky to still be walking."

"I'm not surprised you are still here. You have the greatest will to live out of those of us here. Even greater than Michael and I. I realize that I might not make it out, and I'm fine with that. If I do make it out I most likely go back into full dive for more games. Games are all I live for so I don't mind if I die in one, nor do I really care as I don't have many real life connections. Michael is much like me, he has more of a real world life though. This game probably didn't hit him as hard as the rest of us because he already knew the risks and decided that it was worth the risk to go in for a friend. I respect him for that even with his utter stupidity and constant disregard for his own safety."

As soon as that was out of my mouth Michael stirred and we both looked over to see him smile faintly. "This is why I don't have much issue with being trapped in this game. I know that I should be getting out of this as soon as possible but I also enjoy the rush of each fight and the risks the game has. I would gladly die here and would be glad to come back."

"Don't die. Don't forget that I still have to duel you and I won't just let you die on me without showing me your skill. But for now let's keep watch on Michael so we can make sure that he doesn't wake up in the night and then leave with his injuries."

Kirito, Asuna and I each took shifts on watching Michael. After each shift I would go check my skills and see a use for each of my sword skills and try to think of how I would master my unique skill. I need to find a way to make it work without getting anyone else hurt. To be honest Kirito has the best reflexes but Asuna would never let me use him as target practice and no one can survive a full on attack from my sword skill without a shield. Even then it would be a big risk because of the amount of damage that it does and the low absorption of the shields in this game, look at what happened to Michael if you want an example of the risks. I can't let the press find out or else I will be asked to join guilds and become a target for Laughing Coffin. That leaves the only option is to use it in solo boss fights and learn it on the fly. That would be super risky but it would be a complete help in future fights, so it would have to be done.

Michael woke up in the morning of the next day. I was still awake keeping watch since 12:00 that night. Because of how little I usually slept I was fine with the night shift and while keeping watch I even reorganized my inventory. (It got messed up in the attack because I used EVERY weapon in my inventory. At the same time.) Of course once Michael woke up there was a string of questions being asked and a slight cause of panic. I was patient with Michael since I knew what I did and even had the entire night to reflect on what happened. To be fair to Michael after he had almost been killed I told him the truth and even offered to help him recover, personally. Don't get me wrong, I would have helped but I would have also been off to front lines before they came knocking on my door. What I was promising was that I would stay the entire time and basically wait on him hand and foot. (Please. I was already shaken up by the attack I did, the victim was enough to stroke the diminishing fire that is my kindness. Doesn't mean that I am kind.)


	5. Michael's Spanking (Note: this is long)

_AN: This chapter has some spanking and is the start of NSFW. No children allowed._

 _I don't own anything but my computer to upload this fanfic. SAO is owned by Reiki Kawahara._

Later that week I was woken up by someone knocking on my apartment door. Drowsily, I got up and answered the door. When I opened the door, to no one's surprise, the liberation army was there to drag me to the front lines again. Of course since this is the game where no one knows what sarcasm is, nor does anyone have more than half a brain, they wouldn't listen to reason and constantly pushed me to go to the front lines with them. So, since it was only 5:25 in the morning on a Sunday and we were in a safe zone I pulled out my longsword, and then proceeded to kick them out of my apartment in the most amusing fashion that I knew of. And that was when Michael had woken up - that will be a fun conversation - and then asked who it was that I had just attacked out of the apartment. When I told him he started to tell me that he was fine and that he should get back to the front lines with me. So for a little assertion of my role as the boss I gripped his arm (Not that hard but hard enough to make him yelp.) and told him that he had just gotten out of a terrible accident that almost cost him his life. Not to mention the fact that I was still there as his "guardian" while he recovers, so I do have certain privileges that give me more power over him than I usually do. Though I haven't even tried to use them, Michael still knows that I have them so I can tell that he is trying to get me to punish him. And at this point it would be severe, if not for his current injuries. Although I do feel the need for some sort of correction I also don't want to be too harsh on Michael, I mean he did almost die to help me learn more about my unique skill but at the same time he was foolish and made the same kind of mistake that made me worry in the first place. But something always drew me to that type of person, a bit rugged with a side of arrogance and a giant tray of self esteem that I know I don't have. (Before I continue I'm just going to say this: I am currently doing the most rare thing that I can ever do: touch my own soul and embrace it as if I were the Moonlight Presence in BloodBorne. So if you don't like it don't read it. Also this marks the point that I start writing in NSFW and it won't be safe for anyone under 15. So all you preteens and children who snuck in here, get out.) So before Michael guessed that I would let him get off easily every time I decided on a fitting punishment that couldn't be easily dismissed or add to his injuries. I carefully pulled him towards me and then, before he could start complaining (and then fighting), I pulled down his pants and then pinned him against my knee. It didn't take Michael long to figure out what was happening, sadly that was where the struggle laid. While in real life I was much weaker than Michael, I was far stronger than him in game, which made it easier to control him with one hand. The challenge came with his kicking. I hadn't even touched him yet and he was already kicking harder than I would if I was in his position right now. But then again I guess that he is really surprised because I am doing this for the first time since I had decided to take care of him. And since I took him in for his recovery he has fought with me almost every step of the way and constantly tries to go back to the front lines while his body is a mess of broken bones and his memory is rapidly fading and coming back slowly. (Seriously Kayaba?! Broken bones in game and allowing for actual symptoms from physical trauma? I know you're a sick bastard but still, this is too far.) But the task at hand was to get Michael to start respecting me a bit more and to rest until he was fully recovered. So I got to work on the long deserved spanking while Michael pleaded for mercy. These pleas would fall upon deaf ears as the first smack came down in the center of his round bottom. The resounding smack brought me some comfort as Michael knew that it was the first to come but not the last. As soon as I was done admiring my own confidence (Hey what can I say? I am just asking for a spanking and this is just more evidence of it. Also I'm an arrogant piece of shit but a simple spanking could never come close to changing that. And before anyone asks no I haven't been spanked before. I was a careful child to not get in trouble a lot, which it always found me as a victim, and my parents don't believe in spanking as a disciplinary measure.) I got to work on raining down hard slaps to Michael's ass. At about 50 spanks I gave Michael a choice, either be given the last 50 bare bottom with my hand or with his boxers on with a paddle. (Blame Kayaba that it's even possible.) Surprisingly he chose both. I swear if I didn't know any better I would say that he's a masochist, but that's out of the question considering that he knows that I'm holding back because of his injuries and he hates it when he is shown mercy for something he has coming. He then got up and picked up the paddle and then brought it to me and even firmly placed it in my hand with an intense stare. He then got on my lap and bared his bottom for me and said "Don't hold back just because of my injuries. I deserve this, even if I don't want it, I need it."

In response I gave him a hard smack with the paddle and said "Because you chose both I am giving you only 20 smacks, but you have to count them and then ask for the next one."

He only nodded, but I knew that he ready. So I didn't keep him waiting in suspense. I gave him his first smack and made sure it was hard. Michael did his best to hold back any sign of discomfort while he said "One, please give me the next one."

"Since you said please I shall remove a smack from the count."

Then I gave him another hard smack. This time he gave a small yelp. He then said "Two, give me the next one."

Smack.

"Three, I'm ready."

Smack

"Four. Please give me the next."

"You just love getting into my soft spots. I'm not taking away another smack but I will give less to your sit spots."

Smack.

"Five. Don't you think that this is just getting tedious? Why not just have me count? This will then be done quicker and we can get back to our lives."

"Fine you don't have to ask but you do have to count and a miscount will add two more to the count. I'll give you a minute to prepare yourself."

Michael just laid there while waiting for his next spank. I took the minute to assess my work and also to check his injuries. They were healing nicely, but I couldn't help but wonder what happens to your real life body if you almost die in the game. I know that you don't take any injuries in the real world but I didn't want to go too excessive with this because even though he is very resilient, I still worry about how it will affect him emotionally. But I was getting too lost in thought, so I got back on the task of disciplining Michael.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Just get on with it please."

"Okay then. Just know that you asked for this."

Smack.

"Six."

Smack.

"Seven."

Smack.

"Ow. Eight."

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

"Nine. Ow! Ten. Eleven."

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

"Ow! Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. I guess that I won't be able to sit for a while."

"That's the point and just call the furthest number that you get if you can. That speeds this up."

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

"OW! Eighteen!"

For the last spank I put more force into it to accentuate this spanking. I didn't even care that Michael didn't count it, as he was holding back his tears until now. He would have made it through the whole thing without crying if it weren't for that last smack, for which I commend him. I told him that he could get up and pull up his pants, but he was in too much pain. To help I placed him on the couch while I got some cream for him. I offered to do it for him but he insisted he did it himself. So to fill the silence I asked Michael about his injuries. His only response was "I'm fine. I feel good enough to return to the front lines-"

He was cut short by a sharp slap to his rear. I then said "Unless you want a repeat of the last session, you had better tell the truth. I have been checking your injuries everyday and you can't return to front lines yet. They are healing but much slower than your usual speed, and I'm surprised that you are able to do this much, as the pain must be excruciating."

"How do you know that?"

"You're not the only one who was almost killed. I've been down that road many times. The first time I was bedridden for a week. Don't try to hide your pain and say that you're fine to return to the front lines. You'll get yourself killed."

"Fine, you caught me. But what now? I can't just stay in bed until I'm healed. And you can't keep watch over me 24/7. You have to work on mastering that unique skill so we have a chance at beating this game. I know that you are beating yourself up over this but you have to use that skill and master it. I can tell you where your weakness is but I get it that you don't want to have another accident like this. Just stop worrying, you haven't slept in days and you have attacked everyone who has come to take you to the front lines. You need to go and keep fighting."

"I won't just leave you like this. I can't just go back while you're in this condition. I'll fight their boss if I have to but I won't go back to front lines while you are still injured. By the way I usually go for days without sleep. That way I have time to practice my sword skills and be on front lines. I feel awful for doing this to you but I can at least help you while you recover. And one thing that I won't allow is you doing something stupid that could get you killed or further your current injuries."

"Fine so I'll stay here for a while longer but what about you? You have to sleep and stop worrying about me. I can tell that the sleep deprivation is getting to you. If you don't believe me then look at the spanking you gave me as proof. If you slept normally I know that you would never give me a spanking like this, even if I deserved it. And, to be honest, I really deserved worse than this for how horribly I treated you when you were showing that you care for me. I don't need you to go all out and sleep for 8 hours a day, everyday, but you need to sleep more. I will be fine at night, besides if something did happen your detection skill would warn you."

"I know I need to sleep but I don't want to sleep and then wake up to find that you left to go to front lines in your condition. Fine, I'll sleep tonight, but just know that if you sneak out when I find you, you are getting a spanking much worse than what I gave you now. Also I won't stand for anymore, for lack of a better term, naughty behaviour. If I catch you being naughty I will pull down your pants and place you over my knee. Prior to this I had been recommended to go to a blacksmith by Kirito who was really good at her job and I had her make a paddle for me, this one has holes which are supposed to make it hurt more than a normal paddle. If I deem you naughty enough for a paddling this is what you are going to be paddled with-"

"Why did you have her make a paddle? And who is this blacksmith that Kirito recommended?"

"The blacksmith is Liz. And I had it made because I tend to get out of hand when I get close to death and also I just sometimes want to be paddled. Hey, you asked and you got your answer. You might not like it but that is the answer you get and that is the truth."

"So you're a masochist and made yourself a paddle to be able to fulfill your sexual cravings and for when you almost die. Am I leaving anything out?"

"You just about hit the nail on the head. It's just that I had never had the chance to have it used so I can't tell how bad it hurts or if it durable enough for me to have it used against me when I get out of hand. If you want, you can have the first crack at it and spank me with it. Give me 100 smacks, no matter how much I cry or beg, don't stop."

"I think I'll take you up on it once it is fine for me to sit again. Man, you could have taken it a bit easier on me with that paddle. I don't know if I can sit down for the rest of the week. I know I deserved it though."

"I realize that I was hard on you but I didn't have much of a choice, since I need to assert my position the first time around. I'll try to be more gentle next time. Don't think that means that you will get off easy next time, because if you warrant worse I will give you worse."

"I know that, this isn't the first time I've been spanked and I have heard that before. Although since you are my friend I'm going to guess that you will actually try to hold true to that. Also the fact that you are such a nice person, when not pissed, that I believe you."

"I want to hold true to that gentler spanking next time. But the biggest factor is your behaviour. The choice is up to you, will you be a good boy and stay out of trouble allowing me to keep true to my word or will you be naughty and cause more trouble?"

"We are both 17, you don't need to talk to me like I'm 5."

"Oh, so that red ass is a result of a 17 year old's thought process and is from them doing what they should. I think that you should be getting them more often then."

Michael then fell silent and pulled up his pants. He then got up and walked out of the room, wincing from the pain. We didn't talk until dinner, when I asked him what he wanted to do in real life once we get out of this game. He honestly surprised me with his answer of studying Forensic sciences. I probably should have guessed since he did well with science and he had the background to make it a career. Since he already knew what my planned career was I asked where he was shooting for with college. If we got out of this game this year we would just be starting our senior year and would have to write our college essays. I'm currently prepared for my senior year but with rehabilitation and the missed work of the last year we will probably be buried in a mountain of work, that is Michael will. I have emailed a few of my teachers to get the work for the class and told them that I couldn't attend class so they need to give me the lessons as well and during my time awake I would be learning the lessons and doing the homework. (And I like to pride myself on being lazy and avoiding excessive work. Well I guess that I would do that if I was in this case. Mostly math and science but still I would do it.) Although since I seem to notice a rather normal sleep pattern for Michael I can guess that he isn't doing any of the work for this year and living in the moment. Although that's fine because by the time that finals come I would withdraw from the front lines to do my finals and regents. Luckily they gave me a pass to do them online and to do them whenever I am ready so I am able to do them all in the same day. I didn't tell Michael this or anyone else as to keep them focused on the game. (I'll stop this chapter here but look forward to a follow up which will go into my spanking and possibly another punishment for Michael… Only time will tell.)


	6. Michael's Party and First Challenge

_Note: I had no intention of making this so long. But with that being said I am **very** sorry for the length of this, I just got carried away and forgot to place some limit on this chapter's length. I will try to keep these coming in a timely fashion for the chapter lengths and try to keep these as detailed as possible._

It was the last day of Michael's recovery and I wanted to celebrate his release so I had Kirito, Asuna, Shannon, Klein, and Liz come to my apartment for a surprise party. I got Klein to bring a cake and had Liz make Michael a new scythe and katana for his release. All Kirito and Asuna had to do was show up, but they could bring a present of some kind if they really wanted, and with Kirito being Kirito and Asuna being the positive encouragement that he needed, they brought Michael a couple ingots of rare metals that could be refined into new weapons and 10,000 cole. Shannon was the only one who arrived without any invitation from me or anyone else, I guess she just figured that she didn't need any formal invitation because she helped out so much with Michael's recovery. She didn't bring any gifts because she had come straight from the front lines and didn't have the time to stop and pick out a gift for Michael. Although I'm very sure that there will be many more chances for her to get him gifts. And finally, I got Michael a couple of gifts consisting of a few healing crystals, teleport crystals, and a rare scythe that I know that Michael would like to have. This scythe was only attainable from a boss in a high level dungeon. I barely made it out alive because it had the strength of a floor 90 boss, but I had to use my unique sword skill to stagger it and then deal damage while it was stunned. The scythe was unnamed when I picked it up but I thought to have Michael name it when he gets it. I looked at the stats of the weapon before gifting it and I saw that it had a couple of unique abilities that really help people who use a scythe as their main weapon. If I really wanted to I could have brought it to a master blacksmith, basically Lizbeth, and have it upgraded. But the base stats were too high to consider with current materials and I'm sure that it was too much for me to pay for it as well. So with Michael gone for some supplies and training I got everyone, except for Shannon, to come over and help me set up for his party. Kirito helped with setting up streamers while Asuna helped with planning. Klein went to get the cake and Lizbeth kept Michael out of the house while all of this was getting done. I'm happy that everyone came since it was such a group effort to get the place ready and if it weren't for Lizbeth distracting Michael we would never have been able to finish before he came home. When we finished we turned off the lights and all tried to find hiding spots. As Liz and Michael turned on the lights we all hit our heads while jumping up and yelling "Surprise!"

At that time Klein went on to start the party since I was currently rolling on the floor laughing at everyone. (Not that I am a complete ass but I do laugh when something like this occurs. It's almost like seeing someone in a cartoon slip on a banana peel.) He said that I was a bit preoccupied, which I guess is somewhat accurate, but I would never admit to that. Then a knock at the door brought me back to my senses. While stifling my laughter I walked over and opened the door to find that Agil, Kirito's appraiser for most of his items, was there asking to join in the festivities. Apparently he was also Michael's appraiser and they were very close, business wise and as friends. So I let him in and as soon as he stepped through the door a knife went flying towards us. The moment I saw it I had rushed to deflect it. But Agil held me back and caught it with his other hand. Without thinking I called inside and said "Who the fuck threw that knife?! Michael, I swear to God, if that was you I will make sure that you won't be able to sit for a month!"

Then from somewhere inside I heard Michael yell "Not again! You already gave me one today."

In response I told him that he might get lucky and I might give him a break, but only if he behaves and not complain about anything that I, or anyone else, ask him to do. Of course, he accepted the challenge but if he could actually do it was another question. Since I am such a nice guy I also didn't tell him the consequences of if he couldn't complete the challenge. Obviously it would be a spanking, but also an added spanking for each person that asked him to do something, making it much worse the further in the challenge that he gets.

To start off his challenge I asked him to show me his sword skills in a duel, but to be nice I told him that it could wait until the cake has been cut. Of course, I knew that he would accept a duel with me, but I had to see if he would stick to the challenge by starting off with a duel. With his acceptance of the duel he had officially started the challenge and his punishment could only get worse from here on out.

When Agil and I got inside I informed all of the guests and made sure to tip them off about his consequences if he doesn't complete this. Surprisingly, both Asuna and Kirito were fully on board with the consequences and were planning on something big for their combined request. (I'm sorry if any of this seems to be very choppy but I am trying to work on this in between period and crashes so I can't sit down and work on this for more than a couple of minutes at a time.) Lizbeth and Silica were both a bit hard to convince, but after offering a helping hand on anything they want, they agreed to give him a tough challenge. Shannon had a challenge ready beforehand because I told her to think of something to use for a challenge between me and Michael after his recovery, but I didn't know what it was and I honestly didn't want to know. But since Agil was trying to keep relations between him and his _potential_ customers rather clean he decided to keep clear of this all together and even avoided me while the challenge was going on.

(To save me a lot of time and to make this easier I will just skip to the start of each of Michael's challenges, but I can't say if it will be perfectly seamless. I'll try to do my best to make it so but won't promise anything.) To start off Michael's challenges I had Shannon do hers. Partially because I wanted to know what she had planned, and also to make him less nervous about them, I told him that I would do the first challenge with him. Surprisingly Shannon's challenge was a duel to see who could do better with new weapons without sword skills. My first thought would have been to say that I would win because of my unique skill, but I didn't know if it would have worked without me using my sword skills or if it was a passive ability. I was also using so many different weapons that I wanted to see what weapon I would get. So I took her up on the challenge and told her that I will also merge my challenge with hers, since we both had a duel planned. Michael instantly felt much better with the challenges, even if he was dueling me for the first two challenges. He told me that he wasn't going to hold back, even if he didn't know any sword skills for the weapon he got. Since my apartment was perfectly decorated for the party we decided to move the party up a floor to this area that I found when on the front lines. It had the perfect level enemies for speed running past and the perfect level design for a large scale duel. The terrain generation was a generic field, with the exception of this one feature that made it that much better for duels, it had a couple of boulders that would randomly spawn around the level with a "safe zone" which no enemies could come close to. When we got to the area Shannon handed us the weapons that we would have to use. For a main weapon I got a longbow with a full stock of arrows, and my secondary weapon was a lightweight greatsword that could change to a dual wielded twin sword. Michael got better luck with a high level rapier that could compete with the rapier that I currently use, and a rather nice straight sword, which was made by Lizbeth. Before we started the duel we took some time to get used to the weight of the weapons that we were given, and also asked if we could keep them. With the formalities of our inspections and tests over, we turned towards each other and started the duel.

As soon as the counter reached 0, I rushed towards Michael with my greatsword ready. But the moment I swung he switched to his straight sword and blocked my attack with his sword. His technique was so flawless, probably from using his scythe so much, that he even knew how to use the momentum of my attack to make his attack much faster than he would have normally managed. I almost had trouble blocking because I was so amazed with his amazing technique and perfect instincts. So as a way to make sure that I didn't end the duel too quickly, and made sure that I knew how to use all of my given weapons effectively, I leaped backwards 5 feet and switched to my bow. As I waited for a clear shot, Michael switched to his rapier and tried to keep me from getting the shot I was looking for by keeping me from staying in the same place for more than a couple of seconds. Although moving made it harder for me to aim, I was still perfectly capable of firing off a couple of shots in quick succession. After I got off those few quick shots I switched back to my greatsword to be able to block Michael's attacks while I made a suitable plan for the situation. (Not boring you with my thought process. I'm just gonna say that it works 5 times as effectively while I am planning in the moment.) Once I made a suitable plan that wasn't basically just rushing in with my greatsword and hoping for the best, I switched my greatsword into the twin sword form, which would allow me to keep up a constant flurry of attacks and defend without struggling for each block. As soon as I started my onslaught I knew why Shannon had said to fight without using any sword skills. Because of my unique skill I am able to use any weapon I receive but at the same time my sword skills receive a slight buff for the mastery of all weapons. I'm going in as a walking fortress, so I am basically unkillable. Although I usually rely on my sword skills to get me out of a fight, I'm still skilled without the use of my sword skills, almost to the point where I'm just a robot with programmed skills that are just used randomly. Just then a loud crash brought me back to the fight and I realized that I had just knocked Michael's straight sword out of his hand and had him cornered. Since I wanted to continue I asked Shannon if we could use our usual weapons for the rest of the fight. Luckily, we had impressed her enough with our skill with completely new weapons that she agreed. With that Michael instantly switched to his scythe let me go back to my original position. We then started the duel again, this time Michael was using his scythe and he was ready for anything I could throw at him. Although I could switch to my usual straight sword and rapier I stuck with my twin swords. As soon as I saw Michael start to make a move I leaped backwards and switched to my bow. While still in the air, I shot a couple of rapid shots to hinder his movement. As I landed, I switched back to my greatsword and rushed for a quick swing. Right before he parried, I switched my greatsword into the twin swords and used one to trap his scythe and used the other to attack with a heavy slice.

Michael then jumped back and used his scythe to create a cloud of dust to hide. Being the impatient idiot that I am, I rush him with both of my swords crossed, poised for a quick combo. But right before I reached him he tried to make a slash at my head, so to counter I switched my swords to the greatsword form and transferred my momentum upwards into a skyward strike that couldn't be blocked. As soon as the greatsword made contact, Michael's scythe went flying out of his hands and I was ready to strike at his head. But instead of attacking I gave him my hand, a sign of my victory, if he were to take it. But instead of accepting it he switched to his katana and told me to start trying. As soon as I heard him say that I was wondering how he knew that I wasn't trying to win. But I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind while I switched to my best straight sword and got into my usual stance. This time we were both going to be using sword skills, the only exception for me is my unique skill, which was too dangerous for me to use in any situation other than solo boss fights. I then began to rush Michael with a standard sword skill that he could have dodged in his sleep. Then I switched to my rapier and started a flurry of rapid stabs and slashes, along with a few sword skills. Then as soon as the flurry started, it ended with Michael jumping backwards and attacking with a large sweeping slash with his scythe.

After tanking a hit from Michael's scythe, I rushed back into the fight while switching to the twin swords from Shannon to start an onslaught of piercing stabs and eviscerating slashes. With the onslaught, the only thing that Michael could do was dodge and hope to withstand the unending devastation that was my twin sword onslaught. After a while Michael got the chance that he was waiting for and took it without hesitation, by immediately swinging his scythe at my right hand and using his momentum to catch me off balance and force himself past my guard. While doing this he also switched to his katana and prepared for a quick slash. But before the blade connected I brought my left hand sword down to meet his blade and managed to push him back. While he was recovering I used the time to start using some of my sword skills for the twin swords and made a rapid assault that would make everyone else wonder how I managed to keep myself so anonymous over the last year. Even Kirito, who had kept himself a solo player the whole time, or at least until Asuna put a knife to his face and told him to party up with her, had trouble keeping his unique skill and his contribution to the front lines from the press. After he and Asuna had saved the Aincrad Liberation Army from the boss Gleam Eyes, the press learned of his unique skill and the Knights of Blood Oath wanted him as a member. But with the duel going on I wanted to focus only on a strategy that would help me win this duel. Michael may not have a unique skill that he can use or have the experience in this genre of game to be able to fight effectively with everything that he is given, but he used his scythe so much that he knows it better than I know the back of my hand and I could only hope that he didn't have anything that could easily shift the battle to his favor. (Although this is just a duel for a challenge I am still determined to win and I would also like to say that I will stop this chapter here and leave the rest of the challenges for the next chapter or two.) With blind faith in my skills and the idea that Michael doesn't have any skills that could easily change the battle for him, I rushed in as a last ditch effort to keep myself in an advantageous position. But as soon as I swung my sword Michael parried my attack and then used his foot to kick me back into the dirt, while switching to his katana to keep my at bay while I got up.

This duel was then ended there because I was pinned without a weapon in the face of a strong opponent. Even if I was able to use any weapon that I wanted, it would have been a waste because I would have needed to open my menu (or at least if I didn't make a program that was able of transmitting my thoughts into the system directly and made it possible to do anything without the physical gestures. But I kept this one to myself since I didn't have the time to test it and fix any bugs.) and I didn't want to reveal that I had another edge over Michael. Okay, I will also admit that I did pity him, I was fighting at half the efficiency that I use for bosses and player killers and he was still struggling to keep up. With that aside Michael had completed two challenges with flying colors and even impressed me so much that I was thinking about going easy on him for his impending spanking(s).


	7. The Unexpected Challenges

With the first challenge over we teleported back to my apartment and began our planned festivities. (Sorry for using that word, I just couldn't find anything in the dictionary that would fit better. I hate that word just as much as I hate being denied.) To start I gave Michael my present, since I felt bad that I didn't give him it before the duel I told him that I will give him a rematch for him to be able to test it. Everyone else then began giving him their presents, (I'll try to name them again since I also forgot over the course of that fight. Sorry.) starting with Lizbeth's new scythe and katana. I was surprised that she made new gear for him to use for the higher floors, but I did realize that his old gear was going to be almost useless since they were already fully upgraded and didn't have that much damage to begin with. Then Kirito and Asuna gave their presents of the cole and smithing materials, which I will admit are the most thoughtful gift that they could think of in a game like this. Since Shannon was so present during his recovery Michael didn't need anything from her. I doubt he even wanted anything from me, since I was the one who bought the apartment and also stayed up 22 hours to make sure that he was fine. But I guess he also expected me to get something for him, since I had a history of being a nice person and repaying debts that I felt that I had, even if I never had any debt in the first place. He also sort of expected it because it was my weapons that had caused him to be in this position anyways. But before he could say anything a quick glance at me and my face that said 'If you even think of complaining, I will make sure that you can't sit for a month.' made him rethink about what he was about to say. Then Klein got up and said that it was time for his challenge. Apparently, all that Michael had to do was talk backwards for a game of 20 questions. I was originally going to kill Klein for the challenge, but then I realized that I had never heard Michael talk backwards, or attempt to. So I accepted the challenge as a part of the party. Michael didn't even get two questions in when he failed. I couldn't believe how he got that far though. The questions were set up for him to provide a full response and even forced him to use certain words that were difficult to say normally. But with one challenge lost and two completed, Michael was looking good with his odds. Kirito and Asuna wanted their challenges to be separate, for once, and Kirito let Asuna go first. I wouldn't have minded Kirito going first but I already had one person in my apartment recovering, and I didn't want another. Asuna's challenge was for Michael to beat Kirito in a duel and, coincidentally, Kirito's challenge was to beat Asuna in a duel. I absolutely wanted to kill them because they waited until we left the battlefield that I chose to say that they wanted to have a duel. So before we went to their challenge I asked Silica and Lizbeth about their challenges, which neither were duels (thank god). Silica's was to beat her in a game of hide and seek, and Lizbeth's was to smith a new weapon with some of her materials. So to start we went to Lizbeth's shop and had Michael attempt to make a new weapon of any type. Of course he denied my recommendation of making a dagger, because I had a bad habit of getting people to trust me and then give them terrible advice. But this time I was speaking from experience and told him that a dagger is the easiest weapon to make. Since he ignored my advice, he attempted to make a new scythe and failed since he didn't have a high enough smithing skill for the materials that he was using to guarantee success. Then we went to the same battle area that we fought in earlier. Because I was absolutely livid about Kirito and Asuna waiting until we got back to the apartment to say that they wanted to duel Michael, I went ahead and killed the entire dungeon's enemies and even told Michael to pull all stops and fight as if it were a boss. The system would stop him from killing them so all he had to do was fight like he usually does. So to start, Michael switched to his new scythe that I gave him. Then he got into his unique stance that I have rarely seen him use, even during the toughest of duels. When the counter reached 0 he dashed towards Kirito and forced him to try to dodge or block the attack. With Kirito being the stuck up little prick that he was he decided to test his luck and block the attack. Even with his high strength and his practically unbreakable swords he still had a lot of trouble with holding back Michael's attacks. After Kirito reached his limit he then retreated and started to go on the offensive. With a heavy downward slash, he forced Michael back and was sure to keep him from settling in the same spot for more than a second. This onslaught continued until Michael switched to his katana and parried Kirito's attempt to cut off his head. Afterwards he proceeded to thrust his katana through Kirito's stomach and kick him off of the blade. Granted it didn't do that much for Michael, but it was just so fucking satisfying that I felt happy just by watching it. When Kirito got up Michael then took the time to switch back to his scythe and prepare for a large reaping slash that would win the fight for him. But before he could finish the timer expired, deeming Kirito the winner because of the damage he had done to Michael during the fight. But Michael wasn't done yet, he still had to fight with Asuna. And much to his displeasure, this fight would be much harder than that with Kirito. Although she would be much easier to fight because she didn't have a unique sword skill that would change his usual pvp strategy. (After I finish this chapter I'm going to take a short break from this and will take the time to sort out some personal issues. I will continue again within a month or two. Also these chapters take time for me to write since I have school and also have to balance that with my social life, so I'm currently getting about 3 or 4 hours a week to work on this.) Michael then got into his usual stance as he waited for the counter to reach zero. At the same time, Asuna got out her rapier and chose a rather modest stance, which was equally capable of leaving no blind spots. The moment the counter reached zero Asuna rushed Michael forcing him to jump backwards while struggling against her extreme agility. As soon as he landed he dashed towards her and used his scythe to stop her rapier's second attack, while also giving a strong slash in return. As soon as she recovered from the attack, Asuna lunged forward and rolled under Michael's next swing. Then, before he could realize what was happening, she immediately thrust her rapier into his back and then jumped over him to deal the finishing blow. (I know that this fight was much shorter than Kirito's but Asuna has more skill with her rapier and is much faster than Kirito with it. And if you wish to prove me wrong, then I dare you to tell me that Kirito is faster than Asuna and is more skilled with his weapons. He only wins fights because of his aggression and because of his unique skill, nothing else.) With two fights lost that meant that Michael was now up to 4 spankings and that he had 1 challenge left before his punishment. When he got back, he seemed to already be in high spirits, even though he just got destroyed by Asuna. (I'll end this chapter at this paragraph but look forward to the hide and seek match… It will be fun.) And with a careful reminder of how many challenges he lost, and how many he needs to complete, his tone became deadly serious, but with a light air around it.


	8. Kirito gets a Spanking (This is long)

To save time on teleporting and the game of hide and seek, we walked back a few levels to this one area with a lot of cover and dim lighting. (Since this is completely stupid I'm just going to skip over to Michael trying to find her. Also everyone reading this should know how to play hide and seek, if you don't then you had no childhood.) Michael was searching as many of the obvious places as possible before he then decided to start thinking outside of the box. Sadly, he would have a harder time finding Silica because her sneak skill was almost as high as mine and she kept on moving between each of the places that Michael already checked to keep him from finding her too quickly. As the hours started to go by, Michael started to lose hope of finding Silica and even started to use his detection skill to find any trace of her footsteps. As soon as he started using his detection skill, Silica made more of an effort to lead him away from her and even managed to retrace her exact steps over, making them look more fresh, but also making it harder to track her. After an hour or so Michael finally decided to start listening for her breathing and her footsteps, which wasn't that hard, given that the area had no background music and was the most quiet area in the game. After a few hours, he finally gave up and conceded defeat. Although, sadly for him, Silica decided that she didn't toy with him enough, so she then came up from behind him and decided to treat him as if he had just broken into her makeup case (or something else. I just couldn't think of anything and said the first thing that made sense.), and chastised him for quitting. She even threatened to spank him, which gave me the cue to stop her, and made Michael start getting scared. Because I'm a dick, I calmed Michael down by telling him that he won't get a spanking today. Apparently he believed that, even when given my history of deceit, and that I had most of the telltale signs that showed I was lying. After he calmed down enough to show emotion, other than anxiety, we teleported back to my apartment to finish the party. So as the party started to die down, with cake being distributed, and talk about Michael's recovery stories being told, a certain someone asked about the consequences of him failing so many challenges. Since I wanted to give Michael the choice of when he will be punished, I didn't really want to say anything about it. But thanks to the pushy nature of that certain someone (the resentment is so thick that you could cut it with a knife… but I can't hold a grudge against him, he's only curious.) I was forced to tell him what the punishment was and told him that Michael will decide when he gets it, but it has to be sometime today. With that in mind, I told him that if he told Michael and ruined this party for him then he will get the same treatment, if not worse. After I left him, I went to Michael to give him the news about the consequences of failing those 5 challenges, and as soon as I told him that it was about the challenges he knew he was in trouble. I told him that I was honestly rooting for him, and that his losses were very disappointing for me. (In a game like this, you need to be strong to get through the normal enemies, and then there are the players. It definitely scared me to see that he was barely keeping up.)

I told him, "Michael, I know you didn't do so well in your challenges, and it told me that you're not ready to go out again as a solo player. So, if you want, I could train you to keep up with everyone else, although if you do decide on this you will also be punished for your failure of 5 challenges."

Michael responded with "I don't like where this is going, but it would be nice to get some training from someone with a unique skill, and a friend. I think that I will take you up on the offer."

"I will give you the choice of now or later for the punishment, although later I will probably be less forgiving about this. If you want to take that chance go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I think I'll take it now and get it over with, so I can go back to enjoying the party without the knowledge of my impending punishment. So, what is it this time?"

"It's the same as always, but it's 30 smacks for every challenge failed. Since you failed 5 challenges it is…"

"150 smacks. Ouch. And you said that you're being nice right now, so I would hate to see you being harsh."

"I'm sorry, but I have to give you some idea of how bad it is to go out unprepared. You can lose your life, and you don't just have to worry about the levels, but also player killers. It is harsh right now, but also realistic for the situation. Besides, if I didn't think you could handle it, I wouldn't give you it."

"Okay, so where are we doing this? I would say not here, but you do have a known mean streak when it comes to these things, besides you currently hold all of the cards."

"Gym or bedroom, take your pick. The bedroom is a bit more private but doesn't have any soundproofing, and the gym has soundproofing, but isn't as private, so anyone could walk in."

"Both sound terrible, but I guess that I'll take the bedroom over the gym."

As soon as that decision was made I grabbed Michael by the wrist and led him to the bedroom. As soon as we got into the room, I shut the door and locked it. When Michael was recovering I learned to carry a paddle in my inventory at all times, not that it was ever really used. This was the third time that I would have to use it on Michael. The first two were for Michael doing something stupid while training and almost injuring himself even more. Although since then, he hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble, and has even begun helping me with a couple of programming projects for the masses. Although he didn't see the plans for the automated dialogue and menu system that I'm currently testing, by getting my paddle without using any gestures. While doing that I told Michael that he can either bare his bottom himself, willingly, or I will forcibly remove them, and he can get an extra punishment for that. As soon as he heard the second option he started scrambling to get his pants down, in fear of the extra punishment, which was bound to be harsh. Since I was ready, I gave him a break, and told him to get over my lap as he was, with his pants around his ankles, and his face bright red from embarrassment, and that I would do it for him, since it was obvious that he was going to have a hard time. As soon as he got into position, I pulled down his boxers and told him to prepare himself. After a minute, I let loose a flurry of smacks. Michael squirmed a bit in surprise but made no attempt to escape the spanking. To help Michael out a bit I ran a program that should give a bit of soundproofing to the room, but not a lot, so he still needs to be rather quiet to keep himself from being heard. And thanks to my skill with working around systems, I managed to slow time by at least by 30%, (10 minutes in here, 7 minutes out there) although I don't expect it to be that much extra time for us. So, I was rushing to get through this by getting through at least 10 smacks every minute or two. Since I don't expect Michael to like this method, albeit a fast one, I'm just going to get through this continuously and not let him have time to protest. As soon as the first flurry ended I started going at a steady pace and giving him a bit of a lecture on how he has to take this game more seriously. After 50 smacks I started hitting harder and moving to his upper thighs more. When I hit number 80 he started to let loose some tears, and was struggling to stay quiet enough to be cancelled out by the program, which was already being heavily taxed. As soon as I noticed this, I started to reassure him a bit to keep him calm and to make this easier on him, because if he doesn't make it through this in one go he will have to make them up, with an added punishment for disobedience. At every ten smacks I would tell him "Only 70 left." "Only 60 left." until we got to the last 10 smacks. At this point I started targeting his sit spots, and started to have him count them, starting at 1.

Smack.

"1."

Smack.

"2."

Smack.

"3."

Smack.

"4."

Smack.

"5."

Smack.

"6."

Smack.

"7."

Smack.

"8."

Smack.

"9."

Smack.

"10."

"Congratulations, you are finally done with your punishment. Now that wasn't so bad, and it only took 20 minutes in here, so that means we were really only gone for 14 minutes. You're welcome."

Although Michael's spanking was over, he still hung over my lap, almost as if he was waiting for another spanking. To let him know that he was really free to go I started massaging his back with small circles, starting at the small of his back and moving up to his shoulders, back down to the base of his back. After a few minutes of this, Michael's sobbing died down as he started to fall asleep. As soon as this happened I placed him in the bed, and tucked him in. Taking one last look at him, I thought ' _He looks so innocent when he sleeps. But when he's awake, he is going to be a challenge to keep under control,' while walking out of the room._

As soon as I walked into the living room a swarm met me asking about where Michael is and what happened in the bedroom. Since I didn't want them to start thinking that we did anything that could be considered sexual, I told them that I had some things to tell Michael, behind closed doors only, and that it couldn't really wait until after the party was over, and that he wasn't exactly feeling too great so I told him to just sleep it off. With a bit of luck I got most of them to believe me, or at least know not to ask anymore questions about it. But there was the few who knew exactly what happened in there but they reassured me that they would keep it quiet. After that I had declared that the party's over and that everyone can leave on their own time, leaving those who want to stay able to stay for some time longer.

Once the people who decided to leave were gone, it was only me, Kirito and Asuna left, which made it easier to talk about Michael and also strategize for the new levels that the players actually on the front lines were able to get to. (I believe at this point we are around the 30th to 40th floor, I don't exactly know anymore, since the amount of time that the anime spent on each floor was roughly 1 episode per lower floor and it jumped to much higher floors with time skips and just had random pacing in general. Although I still enjoyed it as a whole.) The first thing brought up was strategy for taking on the new bosses and new floors, since even Kirito was having trouble getting through the levels, and he was probably level 200 by now. Although the only one who knew his exact level is Asuna and her lips are completely sealed, not even a tank could break open that vault. After a while we gave up on coming up with a reliable strategy and turned our attention to the person who was currently asleep in the other room. Given that he's now spending more time here with me, Kirito was wondering what I would do about the literal army that would show up to drag us to the front lines. Since I knew that the front lines players wouldn't sit still when they are missing two of the strongest players there, I had already devised a crude plan to get the extra time. Although it was a terrible plan it was somewhat better than nothing. Although since no one else was able to make a better plan, mostly since we didn't have any time to prepare properly, the subject turned towards what happened at the end of the party. Considering the fact that they both knew that Michael got spanked, it was easier to guess what their questions were. (Since I find it a bit more important that you read the actual conversation I will try to work this generic oversight into a conversation.) Kirito's first question came rather quickly and with a hint of fear in his voice, "I know that it's not my place to ask this, but what happened to make you spank Michael?"

"Was that a hint of fear that I heard? Is the mighty Kirito, who singlehandedly took down a floor boss, saving an army, and acquiring a new skill in the process, afraid?" I responded.

In a facade of courage he responded with "I fear nothing, not even death."

Seeing straight through his facade I said, "Who knew the mighty Kirito is afraid of a simple spanking, how the mighty have fallen."

"Shut up, I'm not afraid of a damn spanking."

"You had better be careful with what you say, because I might just take you over my knee and give you one right here. I'm sure that Asuna wouldn't mind at all, and I would go so far as to say that she'd appreciate the gesture."

"Fuck that shit. You can't intimidate me."

"And you had better watch your mouth or else you might also get a mouth soaping."

"Alright I get it, but could you just answer my question, I have been waiting for an answer."

"Fine, Michael chose to stay with me a bit longer. Mostly as convenience for training, as I will be personally training him for the later levels. His spanking was for failing all of those challenges, and as a way to make sure that he does his best in the future."

"Well that answers a lot. I didn't want to crush his spirit with telling him that I was holding back a lot during the fight, but I could just tell that he was struggling to keep up and that he is and has been the weakest in the group. Although I haven't fought you yet, so I don't know how much of a boost that you can give him, it might just be that he doesn't have the necessary skill for this game's later levels. I would advise that if you can't get him up to speed with you, or possibly Asuna, by the time the army comes again to drag you both to the front lines, then keep him back here and take on the front lines yourself."

"I'm well aware of the chances that I will have to make Michael stay back and start up his old habits again. Although if I can manage to get him up to speed then he will be a big help on the frontlines."

"I hope you're right. Also how do you plan on making sure that he keeps on training? I don't expect you to be watching him 24/7."

"Easy, I will spank him if he doesn't train for a certain number of hours a day. I already have the program running and I am starting tomorrow."

"What if he comes extremely close before he can't keep going? I doubt that he could keep up with a daily training regimen until he catches up with us."

"If that's the case then I will give him a light reminder spanking, not as hard as if he didn't train at all, but not just a string of love taps either."

"Damn, I didn't think that you would plan all of this out. I thought that the only plan you would have would be to cross every bridge when you get to them."

"Don't underestimate me. I do have an IQ of over 115, and I just decide not to plan ahead, if only because I don't want to run 200 simultaneous simulations of what could happen and make extra backup plans for nothing. I'm extremely efficient with what I do and also extremely lazy if it comes to extra work, there's no workaround for it. And also, don't think that I won't take you over my knee if you question me like that again."

"Well shit, I should probably shut up now. But I have more to say, so I'm not going to for a bit."

Then Asuna interjects with "I swear to God, Jordan just put him over your knee and spank him, this is going to last forever otherwise. I don't mind if you do it, in fact I was going to give him one when we got home anyways, unless you would like to have two today, Kirito."

"So Kirito, I'm going to give you a choice, you can lay over my knee willingly, and avoid a second spanking from Asuna, or you could be forcibly placed over my knee and get a second spanking. Your choice, but either way you are getting the paddle."

As soon as I said that I heard Michael say "Not the paddle!"

It was obvious that he only heard the paddle part and didn't have any context to the situation. So I comforted him by saying that he isn't the one getting a spanking. As soon as he heard that he wasn't the one getting a spanking he was fine, and even had a bit of a devious look in his eye, considering that he almost knew who was actually getting the spanking this time. Although since this is such a rare occasion, I let Michael enjoy it a bit, after all, he will almost certainly be the one on the receiving end of this paddle after today. Although I was sure to set his boundaries very quickly, since he shouldn't even be watching this after his failure of those challenges.

I then switched my focus to Kirito. Asuna was actively working on getting him restrained for me. I relieved her of the job as I draped Kirito over my knee and bared his bottom. I then raised my paddle and brought it down on Kirito's exposed ass. Kirito only winced when the paddle connected, but he knew that there was much more to come. After a couple of seconds I then raised my paddle again and then gave him another smack. I continued at a steady pace until Kirito started to kick, at which point I slowed down a bit and started aiming for his sit spots. After another 5 minutes I finally stopped and let Kirito lay over my lap, sobbing. As he was calming down I slowly rubbed small circles into his back and whispered comforting words in his ear. As soon as he stopped crying he got up and tried to pull up his pants. I just watched as he struggled, while thinking about what Asuna would do to him after they got back to their cabin. Although I only thought about it, a look from Asuna gave me the answer to that question.

After Kirito had finished pulling up his pants, Asuna announced that they would be leaving at that moment. It was probably for the best because we had no good ideas for what to do about the literal army that will be knocking at my door in some time.


	9. Michael's First Lesson

(Small time skip ahead… I can't figure out how to properly integrate this without a time skip. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing.) I woke up the next morning on the couch. I then realized what had happened last night. I was working on my next program for the public to make this game better, but fell asleep in the process. I got up, stretched and then looked at the time. It was only 7:15 and I had last checked at 2:50 last night, meaning I crashed sometime after that and only got about 4 hours of sleep, again. Since I didn't want to wake Michael before he even started his training with me, I decided to let him sleep while I went to town to get some supplies that we would need if we were to stay back for a while longer. As I came back I noticed the note that was left on my door when I was gone. Not surprisingly, it was from the Aincrad Liberation Army, and even less surprising, it read that Michael and I had a week to get ourselves prepared to go back to the frontlines, and that after that the entire army will come to force us to go back. Honestly, I thought that they were being too abusive of their power and that they would only listen to their own reasoning. But after reading the notice again, I realized that they had given me and Michael more than enough time to get ready. They have given us a week to prepare, which will be more than enough time to start Michael's training, and then they will send escorts to bring us there. And Michael's training will have to be done in higher level dungeons to teach him how the AI moves and to evaluate his damage.

Pushing that thought out of my mind for the moment, I opened the door and entered my apartment. I then went to check on Michael. As I walked to his door I was sure to mask my footsteps and didn't make a sound. I slowly turned the handle and entered his room. As I expected, he was fast asleep, on his stomach, and showed no signs of waking up soon. I then went back to the living room to continue working on that program. Some time after I had gotten back to work I heard a knock at the door. I got up to see who it was, and to my surprise it was Shannon back from the frontlines. I immediately opened the door for her and invited her in. She was almost covered in injuries this time, and she had very low health. If I didn't know any better it looked like she was just in a fight before she appeared at my door.

She stumbled into my apartment and then collapsed right in front of the couch. I rushed to catch her before she hit her head on the floor and I instantly knew that she didn't come to just say "Hi" this time. It just happened to be that right after she collapsed Michael got up and walked into the living room. As soon as he walked in he knew that he would be needed and rushed to help me. As soon as we got her on the couch he asked me what happened, and what I wanted him to do. I told him everything that happened before he woke up this morning, and also told him to just keep an eye on her. If she wakes up then we will be able to question her about what happened. But in the meantime, I was going to see if I could get some extra supplies for when we have to leave.

When I returned Shannon was getting up, and Michael seemed extremely scared for some reason. Turns out Michael had somehow managed to piss off Shannon in the half hour that I was gone. Since I slightly owed it to Michael, I stepped in to stop her before she could do anything to him. After I sorted out the problem between Michael and Shannon I redirected the conversation to what happened before she came here earlier, and why she came to begin with. It turns out that she was being targeted by Laughing Coffin for being one of the best players in the game. Before she started telling us what happened before she got here, Michael made us all some tea, and coffee. As soon as he came back, I told her to describe everything that happened after the party. She told us "I decided to take a break from the front lines for a bit, and I left to settle down a bit. Since I knew that Michael was still going to be here for a while, I thought that I would come down to visit, and maybe oversee his training while I was on break. Of course that doesn't exactly go according to plan, because Laughing Coffin tried to ambush me in the nearest dungeon. I fought them off until I got to the nearest town, but they managed to find a way around the safe zones, and continued the assault from there. I continued to fight them off, killing a few of them, until I managed to get away from the remaining members of the ambush and I then came here for help. I can't ask you to fight Laughing Coffin, but I don't feel safe with just being out in the open with them coming after me."

I then responded with "Of course you can stay with us. Although we only have a week to stay before we have to make our way to the front lines again. I'll be sure to protect you while we stay, but after if you don't want to stay with us while we move forward, I can't promise any safety."

"I think I'll stay, it will be better than trying to fight Laughing Coffin the entire time I'm on break. Besides it would be nice to spend some more time with Michael."

Just then Michael chimed in "Aw, thanks. I look forward to spending more time with you too."

When we finished talking, I pulled Michael aside to start his personal training with me. Since this was just a beginning session, I was going to make him just practice some parries and some basic methods of disarming. But since Shannon was also here, she was also interested in assisting in Michael's training so I had him instead try to break her guard while dueling her. At first Shannon thought that it was too easy of an assignment, but then she realized what I had planned.

To start Michael's training we went outside and Shannon got herself ready for the duel. In the meantime, I helped Michael get prepared with a small pep talk. Granted, I'm not that great at giving pep talks, so I kept it short and went straight to the point. And my point was to make sure that he knew that he should go all out, even though this is just a training session. I also gave him a little motivation to go all out, by threatening to spank him if he doesn't, but I also told him that if he does go all out and he is completely fine after this training session he could give me a piece of his mind (if you catch my drift…). Although I let him know that it wasn't going to be easy. Mostly because he has to break Shannon's guard, and given that she has easily taken several hits from some of the game's toughest bosses, that was going to be a challenge in it of itself. Once I was done giving Michael his pep talk, I left the arena and told them to start their duel. (I'm going to be getting a job soon, which will slow the production of this even further… I will try to continue this as much as possible.) At the start of the duel Michael rushed Shannon with a flurry of slashes from his katana, and then switched to his scythe to make her keep her distance. Although he got faster, and had attacked her quicker than expected, Shannon still blocked every single attack, with more than enough stamina left to attack back, but she then was cut off with her attempt to return the damage when Michael aimed a swing of his scythe at her head. She dodged the attack and then returned the favor by drawing her bow, nocking an arrow, and firing in the blink of an eye. Michael didn't dodge the shot, but instead took the shot while sprinting towards Shannon in an attempt to attack her and to keep her on the defensive. To my surprise, Shannon just let him get closer to her. Then, as Michael was swinging his scythe, Shannon switched to her daggers and parried his attack with one dagger and attacked with her other. As soon as she withdrew her dagger from his abdomen, Michael jumped backwards and prepared for an attack. Shannon closed the gap, and forced Michael to go on the defensive. After a few hits Michael turned the tides over to his side and attacked ferociously for a while, almost breaking Shannon's guard. But as soon as he got the upperhand, she regained it. This pattern continued for a while, until the match timer reached 0. Because Michael had more health in the end, by sheer luck, he was deemed the winner of the duel, but he hadn't managed to completely break Shannon's guard. When he came up to me afterwards, his face was darkened, the same way it would when he was faced with defeat in other games, and he started to apologize the moment he was close enough for me to hear. I immediately interrupted him, saying "Look, you did amazing for that fight. Yes, you didn't exactly complete the assignment I gave you, but you did great, so relax. I'll let you know what I have decided to do."

After hearing that Michael started to calm down a bit, but he was still worried. He asked what he should do in the meantime, to which I told him "Do what you want. Just don't get yourself in any trouble."

With that knowledge, Michael walked inside to the gym to work out some more before he receives word of what I have decided. I took my time thinking about what to do with Michael. On one hand, he didn't complete his assignment of breaking Shannon's guard, but on the other hand, he did an amazing job at handling the fight, especially since he was facing such a strong opponent right after recovering from his injuries. After a couple hours of deliberation I finally decided to give Michael the point on this one. When I went to go tell him the news he seemed to be on edge, and he was definitely resigned to the thought that he was going to get spanked. At the sight of his relief when he heard that I decided to give him the point, I was glad that I didn't hold the wording of the assignment against him. I also told him that he can choose when to start with his reward. Unsurprisingly, he chose to start right now. He then led me to the bedroom, and told me to drop my pants. I immediately complied with his request, and awaited further instruction. Michael then requested that I give him my paddle for him to use, to which I had no objections. I have him my paddle and let him guide me over his knee. He raised his arm and brought it down hard on my ass, making me yelp from the surprise. He continued at a steady, but fast pace, not giving me any time to process the smacks. This continued for what felt like ages, until Michael then said "I hope that you are comfortable, because I don't plan on stopping for a while."

I groaned when I heard this, but I didn't try to talk back, or complain to Michael. I guess I didn't because I knew that I had this coming, even without my deal with Michael for his first lesson. I just layed over his lap, squirming from the growing pain in my ass. Staying true to his word, Michael continued to spank me, with each spank getting gradually harder than the last. The assault was unending, and continued for what felt like ages, and then Michael started targeting my sit spots. By that time I was already crying, and I was only keeping myself together to let him enjoy this for the time being. He only continued for 2 more minutes, but he made it the most painful 2 minutes of my life. When he was finished I was laying over his lap, limp and sobbing from the pain. He placed the paddle down on the bed and started to rub small circles into my back, while speaking softly into my ear; reassuring me that it was over.

After I calmed down he laid me in the bed, and pulled the covers over me. He then got up and left the room, and I was left alone in the dark. Michael then went to the living room, and got a cup of coffee while he worked on some drawings. I honestly don't know how he managed to keep up his drawing so much during the period that it took for me to create a program that allowed him to create them anywhere, but he managed to do it, and the quality of them was always increasing. While Michael was working on a new drawing Shannon walked into the living room and sat down next to him. She then started to do some drawing of her own, only these drawings were of anime characters, and had a more cartoonish look than Michael's. After a couple of drawings were finished she finally said "So, I heard something earlier, but I don't want to exactly say anything if it will embarrass you at all. I don't know what it was that Jordan said to you before our duel, but I think I have a good idea of what the consequences of failures in his lessons are."

Michael then replied with "So, what are you getting at?"

"Were you spanked for not being able to break my guard in today's lesson?"

"No. Jordan was rather forgiving of me this time. Although I think that there was something that was bothering him, because he let me give him 'a piece of my mind.' If you know what I mean by that."

"I see. So it was Jordan who was being spanked… I didn't think that he could take pain that well, but I guess it's not that surprising, considering that he's a solo player most of the time."

"Yes, he's a solo player, and he has to be able to take a lot of pain, but this time was a bit different. He didn't exactly fight me, nor did he seem to show any real discomfort with it. Instead he seemed to show some contentment when it was over."

"I don't know, maybe he is stressed over this whole thing. I mean it's incredibly hard to bear the knowledge that your best friend has been injured, and even harder knowing that you were the one who injured them. He might just be holding onto that fact."

"Maybe, but he seemed to also have something else on his mind, something much heavier. I don't know what exactly it is, but I know that he seemed to be relieved from it after the spanking. I just don't want him to get hurt from being distracted from whatever it is that is upsetting him."

"Don't worry, he will be fine. If there's something bothering him, he can easily just push it out of his mind and stay focused on his task at hand. If there's anyone that I'm worried about it's you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"Because you almost died, and then you lost so much time for training that you are going to have a tough time with the new floors. I'm worried because I love you."

"I love you too."

At that point they both had stopped working on their respective drawings and were just talking together. Michael then leaned in closer to Shannon and kissed her.I guess it was at this moment that they were able to officially be called a couple.


	10. An Unexpected Guest

When I woke up the next morning I was laying on my stomach (To be honest, it's not that different from usual… I swear I'm not a difficult person…) and I was immediately reminded of what had happened the last afternoon. I got up, and went to the bathroom to try to inspect the damage. As soon as I got a good look I thought ' _Damn. Michael really laid into me. Although, I completely deserved it for everything I've done.'_

After my inspection was done (Expect to see a bit more on that later…) I walked into the living room, which was coincidentally where Michael and Shannon crashed last night. I was going to want them up, but decided against it. Instead I got a cup of coffee and started working on the homework that was starting to accumulate due to my neglect of it for Michael's sake. I worked backwards, starting with the newest in my worst topic (For anyone who knows me: you know what it is, but for those who don't: It's English… Unexpected huh?) and ending with the oldest from my best/favorite topic, Chemistry. My English homework was the least amount since I only needed to write a thematic essay, although for me that's easier said than done. After I finished it was almost time for Michael to be waking up and starting his workout. Although I decided to let him rest for as long as Shannon wanted (Don't forget, she's a big part of his training too.) since I couldn't think of a good time to get him up by. She woke up sometime while I was doing my Calculus homework, and I asked her to not tell Michael because I want him to focus on staying alive.

Since I still needed to get supplies I left Shannon in charge of Michael, and told her to wake him, and punish him if needed, whenever she felt was right. While out I managed to get enough food to last us until we get to the front lines, and got enough repair and reinforcement equipment for what would be the rest of the game. Although on the way home I noticed a shadow getting dragged into an alley. I went to investigate and found a group of guys attacking a solo player. I instantly rushed to help them, as I saw that they managed to work around the safe zone that should be encompassing the entire town. I drew my twinblades and prepared myself for a tough fight, but as soon as they saw me, they ran. I rushed to the solo player to see if they were fine. As soon as I got over they were already trying to get up. 'Good,' I thought while still running over to them. 'They're still able to move. Maybe they won't need me to help them.'

As if on cue, they fell back to the ground, and blacked out. I knew that if I were to leave them there they would die, but I also knew that if I were to move them to somewhere else that they would be startled and would probably attack me. Although I had no choice, I had to take them somewhere safe before we get attacked again. I picked them up and carried them to the only place that really had the supplies to be able to care for them: my apartment. (Nothing against the other players, but most of the people playing this game were idiots and didn't know how to properly supply themselves. Plus there aren't any real hospitals in this game, only the pack up infirmaries that the Liberation Army uses.) As I got inside I asked Shannon to give me a hand with getting them in a place that we could properly bandage them and make sure that they are safe.

As I got them down on the table I had removed their shirt to be able to start on stopping the bleeding. After I managed to stop most of the bleeding I started working on assessing the actual damage of the attack. They had many lacerations across their back and chest, and had a broken arm. It appeared to be that the worst of the attack was going to be the trauma following. Although I still had to worry about their reaction when they wake up, and had to keep watch on them to make sure that their condition doesn't get worse. Shannon was happy to help me with that task, although we still have to wake up Michael and have him train a bit, even if it's just a small amount of swordplay exercises.

Shannon woke up Michael, and told him to start some swordplay exercises while he waited for her to make him some breakfast. I took the first shift of watching over our guest while Shannon made breakfast for Michael. After a while Shannon took over for me so I could check on Michael's training. While I was up I also took the liberty of making everyone some lunch (We eat very late… I'm actually guilty of eating dinner at 11:30 at night…). Although right as we all sat down to eat, our guest woke up.

I instantly rushed to them as soon as I saw them trying to get up. I caught them as they fell to the ground, and laid them down on the couch. As soon as I let them down they started their stream of questions. It was exactly as I expected it to happen, with their questions starting with what happened, where they were, and how they got here. I waited for them to finish before I started answering their questions. To start I said "Slow down a bit. You were attacked by a group of red players. I don't know who they were, but I seem to have scared them off. As for where you are: I brought you to my apartment to get you proper care. I'm sorry, but you could have died if I had left you there-"

"So to summarize, you thought it would be a good idea to basically kidnap me, after I had been attacked, to give me medical attention." they interrupted.

"I'm really sorry, but I didn't have the correct items to give you the correct medical attention for your injuries at the time. I had no intention of doing anything weird to you, and even disliked the idea of bringing you here because of the fact that you would react like this. I hope you will forgive me."

"We'll see about that, but I'll hear you out to decide for myself. But first let's get some other things cleared up. First off, why did you help me?"

"You see Michael sitting across from you? That's the reason why I helped you. I can't sit back and let people die in this game. He's a similar case as you, but he got hurt by getting into a fight with me, and losing because of his overconfidence."

Michael then said "Hey! I was trying to help you. If you weren't so rough on me with your stupid skill I would be fine right now and we would be on the front lines."

"Michael, you shouldn't be speaking about someone else's skills like that. You're lucky I don't spank you right now."

"Fine. But it's still your fault that I had my accident… I was just trying to help you learn about your skill."

"What are you talking about? What skill do you have that you wouldn't be able to learn about from the directory?"

"Look, I'll explain everything to you in time, but first do you have any other questions that you want to ask?"

"Of course. So, my next question is a bit more like a request, but did you make some extra food? I'm understandably hungry after my near death experience."

"Of course I did. I had a feeling that you would be hungry after you woke up, but first let's make sure that your injuries haven't gotten infected or worse. I'm just being precautionary, mostly because of first hand experience in this type of situation."

"Ok, let's just get this over with. Also, before we begin this, Michael can't watch. Please, I'm a bit conscious about my body."

"Yeah sure. Let's go into the bathroom so I can clean your wounds again."

We then got up and went into the bathroom. I told them to strip to their underwear. At first they were a bit reluctant, but I told them that if they didn't, I wouldn't be able to properly examine the damage. They then slowly took off their shirt and pants. As soon as they did I saw the full extent of the damage from the attack. I then said "Wow. I thought that you were tough before, but I can't imagine how tough you have to be to stay conscious with these injuries. This is much worse than I saw when I was stopping the bleeding from the majority of your injuries on your torso."

"Thanks for the compliment. Although the pain is pretty bad, even with the pain absorbers from the game working. Plus this is kind of embarrassing, so if you could please hurry this up, that would be great."

"I'll go as fast as I can. Just hold still for me, this might sting a bit at first."

I then took off their dirty bandages and started cleaning out the wounds. To help them keep their mind off the stinging pain I tried to make some small conversation with them. I started with "I notice that you are pretty young for the usual players that I find in this game. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

They responded with "I'm 15. How about you? You can't be that much older than me."

"You're perceptive… I'm 17, and so is Michael. Although, I can't exactly pin a gender on you… I'm not going to ask you to take off your underwear either, so I'd rather have you tell me so I can properly introduce you to Michael."

"I'm a guy. I guess it's hard to tell since this game doesn't show any genders as it was trying to sell towards younger audiences at first. Although, I can easily tell that you are a guy, just from your attempt at growing a mustache."

"Yeah, it's not going too well… Although let's get back to something important. Your recovery will take a while, but I have to report back to the frontlines with Michael in less than a week. I can try to get some extra time to help you, but it won't be too much."

"Then take me with you to the front lines. I'll stay on the sidelines and watch you fight. I'm not entirely defenseless too."

"It's not something that you would be able to survive with your injuries. I can't bring you to someplace that dangerous when you are injured like this."

"But I'm able to do it. I just need you to trust me. I won't get in any trouble."

"Well, I would be more inclined to believe you if I knew that you could handle yourself, and if I knew that you wouldn't go rushing in when I'm in a fight that it appears that I will lose. I'm not taking you for your own safety."

"Fine, but how are you going to make sure I recover fully before I make my way towards the frontlines?"

"I don't know. I'll work something out."

After I finished cleaning his wounds I used a mixture of herbs that I found to dull the pain, keep the wounds from getting infected, and help keep the bandages in place. I then wrapped his torso and arms in bandages and then told him that he could put his shirt back on. (Ok I'll admit that I only added the gender dialogue because I didn't know what I wanted them to be and didn't want to rewrite everything when I finally decided… So sorry if it seems a bit out of place.) When he had put his shirt back on I stopped him before he could put his pants back on, because he still had to be punished for attacking me after I had saved him. I told him that I would be lenient on him because of the given circumstances, but it was still a problem that I didn't want to escalate from neglect. I then ordered him to lay over my lap, and to his credit, he did as he was told quickly (Michael could learn from him... ;) ). I then let him know that I wasn't going to hurt him, or at least not too much, and that he should know better than to attack people who are trying to help him. I then raised my hand and brought it down on his boxer clad bottom.

"Ow!" he yelped as the first smack came down.

"I'm sorry, but I just want to make sure that you learn to not attack people who are trying to help you. I know that the circumstances for this aren't normal, so I'm being lenient with this."

"It still hurt."

"It was supposed to. Now quit stalling, and take your punishment like a man."

I then picked up the pace on the spanking. Since I only wanted to get my message across I kept it short, but made sure that he would feel it for a while. After I finished he pulled up his pants and got up off my lap, with visible discomfort though. We then went into the kitchen to finally eat dinner/lunch (Yet again guilty of eating very late…). After we finished I took the time to introduce our new guest to everyone. I said "I'd like to properly introduce our new guest now. This is -"

"Jason."

"Thank you. This is Jason. He's going to be with us for a while, as he is recovering from an attack. I just patched him up, and I can say that it's really bad."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you might be out of commission for a while. Those lacerations across your entire body are probably going to take a long time to heal enough for you to move around normally, and much longer to be able to fight again. I'm sorry, but you might not be able to help us clear this game from these injuries."

"I'll be fine. This is nothing, and when I recover I'll be going back to the frontlines as usual."

"I like your faith. We need more people like you."

I then walked around him and gave him a light smack on the ass. I smiled when I saw his face blush and told him to make himself comfortable. He stood there for a minute, flustered, before he made his way towards the couch and lied back down. After he got settled a bit, I started to get a conversation started to pass the time, while I worked on some projects that I needed finished by the end of the week for the players who were having trouble with getting information when in the middle of a dungeon. I started the conversation by asking small questions for him to answer. "So, Jason, are you a solo player?"

"Yes, I'm a solo player."

"Why not join a guild like many other players? I mean I realize that it's easier to level when solo, but at the same time it is so much more dangerous."

"I used to be in a guild, until they got attacked by Laughing Coffin…"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine. I just want to see Laughing Coffin be brought to justice."

"Same here, but I did hear some talk about some player finding their base. I'll let you know when we are getting a team together to raid them."

"You will? Thank you. I would love to join you when the time comes."

"Same here. I can't possibly explain how much I hate that guild, and their twisted motives."

"I can't imagine why you would hate anything that much."

"They killed my first guild in front of me, and have come after me multiple times. Each time sending tougher and tougher opponents, and even resorting to sending a raid group after me. They won't give up, and I'm tired of getting attacked by them."

"Wow. I didn't realize that you had such a bad experience with them."

"It's fine. No one expects me to have any bad experiences with this game, given how much promise I've shown in the leaderboards and the frontlines."

After a while of talking, I left Jason to himself and got to work on a few prototypes that I was planning on eventually releasing to the public.


	11. Jason and My Adventure (Very long)

When I finished with the prototypes, I got up to go to the bathroom and noticed that it was already dawn. I then got myself a cup of coffee and went to check on everyone. Michael was sleeping heavily, and sleep-boxing, as usual. Shannon was a bit harder to slip past, as she is a light sleeper and usually wakes up early. When opening the door, she woke up and immediately threw a knife that she must have been sleeping with. Instinctually I dodged it and kindly asked her not to throw anything else at me. She only stopped because she didn't have anything else on her, but she did say that she won't throw anything at me if I don't enter her room at this early hour again, which I quickly agreed to, if only because I was afraid that she would attack me again. After I took a minute to recompose myself, Shannon asked why I went into her room. I told her that I had gone to check on everyone since I had nothing to do and I was up anyways. She asked me how Michael seemed to be doing, but I only responded with "Fine, he's sleeping." which made her frown. I can only guess that she wanted a better answer, but she didn't press for more. Instead, she asked what I was doing up this early. I then told her the rather stupid reason why I was up this early and braced myself in case she decided to slap me for being an idiot. Instead of doing as I expected she just sighed and said: "What are we going to do with you?"

After she was satisfied with her questioning I went to go check on Jason. (Sorry if any of these segments with Jason seem awkward. I'm trying to focus on what I want to do with him now, but keep on thinking of what I'm going to do with him later…) As I walked in I noticed him shift in his sleep, and decided to try to keep myself from waking him up, mostly because I knew that I needed to let him sleep as much as possible to let him recover from his injuries. Although I did watch him for a bit to see if there was any visible discomfort in the way that he slept. I guess I lost track of time because next thing I knew Jason woke up to me watching him sleep. As soon as he woke up he started to take up a defensive position, or at least tried to, and asked if I did anything to him while he slept. I wasn't sure what to do, or say, I didn't expect them to wake up so quickly. Although I was quickly brought out of my state of shock when Jason suddenly took on a stern tone and asked again if I had done anything to him during his sleep. I immediately began to stammer my response, but he interrupted me halfway through and told me to get over his knee. As soon as he gave the order I started to do as he asked, knowing full well what would happen if I refused, even though I'm the owner of the apartment and he's a guest. As soon as I got over his knee he asked if I kept any spanking implements around, and I instantly gave him my paddle, in fear that I would get worse if I hid it from him. After he got me placed correctly over his knee he then lowered my pants and underwear and raised his arm as high as he could before bringing it back down onto my exposed ass. Unprepared for the smack I yelled out in pain, and quite possibly woke up Michael, although I would never know exactly as I never saw him until after it was over. Before I could recover Jason then gave me a rapid flurry of smacks. The spanking continued for what felt like forever until he finally stopped for a bit and started questioning me.

"Now Jordan, be honest or else I will add another 30 smacks, did you do anything to me while I slept?"

"No, I swear I didn't."

"Are you sure that you didn't do anything? I'm not fond of liars, and I'm sure that you know what I would do to you if I caught you lying."

"Yes, I'm fucking sure that I'm not lying."

"Well that's a mouth soaping, and another 20 smacks for you."

"But-"

"No buts. You earned this. Now on to the next question: Are you in any way enjoying this? I can feel you pressing against my leg."

"Yes, I'm slightly enjoying this. I'm sorry that you had to learn about this."

"Well, it just means that I'll have to punish you harder. Although I don't mind learning about it this way, it's just a bit more work for me, that's all."

After that statement I softly whimpered, embarrassed by what he said about my strange kink. Almost entirely knowing what I was thinking he started to rub small circles into my back while whispering into my ear. As soon as he felt that I was calm enough for him to continue my punishment he grabbed me by the ear and dragged me into the bathroom. As soon as we got inside he took a bar of soap and placed it into my mouth, warning me of the consequences of dropping it all the while. He then repositioned me over his knee and continued to spank me until he was satisfied that I had learned my lesson. By this time my ass was a bright red and really sore. When it was finally over I just hung limply over his knee while he spread some cream over my sore ass and whispered calming words into my ear.

After a while, he stopped rubbing my ass and started to move his hands closer to my puckered hole. Given that I still wasn't in my right mind I didn't argue with him when he started trying to penetrate my hole with his fingers. Although, it was a fruitless effort as I had never taken anything up there, and we didn't have any lube on hand. Because of the fruitless efforts, we decided to call it quits without getting any lube, and pulled up my pants and underwear. When we walked out of the bathroom we saw Michael and Shannon sitting on the couch. I tried to avoid any eye contact and avoid all conversation of what had happened, but Michael was the first to come out with the fact that he heard nearly everything. As I heard this I had to suppress the urge to hide behind Jason. Luckily Michael didn't press for any details, nor did he tease me too much about it. I quickly got up and announced that I was going out to the store for some more supplies since Jason was now going to be with us. I asked Jason to come along, mostly because I didn't want to be alone when going to the store that I really had in mind.

When we arrived at the marketplace we first bought some basic supplies that we would have needed anyway, like extra food, soothing cream for spankings, and crafting materials. Then we ducked into the one store that I really brought Jason along for the sex store. As soon as we got inside we were greeted by a wall of different sex toys, each of different shapes and sizes. At the sight of it, I was already starting to feel slightly cramped inside of my pants but didn't want to do anything to let Jason know. I immediately started pulling Jason along with me as we started to explore the shop, and search for the right "toys." I told Jason that if he found anything that he liked he could get it, it being my treat. I walked around and picked up a good amount of items that I knew that I would be using sooner than I thought. I picked up a few different sized butt plugs, a chastity cage and urethral sound, a few packages of ropes, a couple of remote control vibrators, and some more fetish items. When I met up with Jason again he had picked out a rather large dildo, a couple of different spanking implements, and a few bottles of lube. We then checked out and started on our way home. At some point, Jason pulled me into an alley and ordered me to take off my pants and to give him the chastity cage I bought. As I was dropping my pants he took it out of the box and started making sure that the key was there before proceeding to lock it onto my cock. He then asked for the urethral sound, which he then pushed down my urethra until it wouldn't go down any further. He then ordered me to pull my pants up and to continue walking home like normal. I was tempted to ask how long I would be forced to wear the cage but barely managed to stop myself from asking, in fear that he would punish me again. When we got back Michael instantly started asking questions about why I brought Jason with me for a simple supply run, and why we took so long. I warned him that my reasons are my own and that if he questioned me he could find himself over my knee for a spanking.

At the mention of a spanking Michael instantly shut up while his face turned bright red. I realized that I could get in trouble with Jason again for saying that, so I immediately tried to comfort Michael a bit to keep him from getting upset, but I could feel Jason's stare going through my back. After I finished comforting him Shannon took over, and Jason grabbed me by the ear and dragged me to my room. As soon as he let go I started pleading with him. "Jason, please don't spank me again. I'm sorry."

"You should have thought about that before you said that to Michael. Also, you are to call me Master when addressing me."

"Yessir."

"Now, drop your pants and get over my lap."

"Yessir."

I immediately did as he ordered me to, and awaited further instruction. As soon as Jason got me in position he started my punishment with something different from usual, he first applied lube to my ass and then inserted a vibrator, which he then turned up to the max. Then, after he was satisfied with the placement of the vibrator, he picked up a strap that he had bought from the sex store and began my spanking. This time he gave each smack at a steady pace and made sure to target more on my sit spots than the last time. The spanking continued for a while until I finally lost count and gave into the strap's assault. When he finally finished my spanking, my punishment wasn't over there, he also removed the vibrator and instead replaced it with the large dildo that he had bought earlier. Because of the chastity cage, I was unable to get hard or cum, so the entire time that he had played with my virgin ass I was constantly being held on edge and couldn't do anything about it. When he got bored of the dildo he then replaced it with a medium-large buttplug and started asking me some questions to finish my punishment.

"So Jordan, did you learn your lesson?"

"Yessir."

"Are you going to make Michael upset again?"

"No sir."

"And one last question before I let you go: Are you a virgin?"

"Yes…"

My face turned bright red from embarrassment at his last question. When he noticed my reaction he licked his lips and said "Well this will be fun. Although I will have to go through the extra trouble to break you in…"

With his questions done the only thing that he had left on his agenda was to comfort me and provide aftercare. He then grabbed a bottle of the aftercare cream and then started rubbing it all over my battered ass. He then slowly started to move his hand up my back and softly whispered in my ear. His soft voice said "I know you haven't had any release for a good while, and I did tease you pretty mercilessly this morning, so, if you want, I can unlock you from your cage to allow you as many orgasms as you want. The only catch is that you will have to do as I say, and not complain, to earn your next one, and it will only be when I feel you deserve it, no matter how long it has been. Do you want me to unlock your cage?"

"Ohh, yes… please. Master… I can't take it anymore."

Jason then flipped me over and unlocked my chastity cage. He then gave me full control of how I reach my climax for the first 3 times, then he gets to decide what he wants to do.

First I decided to lose my virginity correctly. I asked for Jason to go on all fours at the end of the bed. I then slathered lube all over my dick and his tight hole. I prepped him by first inserting two fingers and thrusting them in and out. Once I felt he was stretched enough I removed my fingers and pressed my hard-on against his entrance. I then pushed it inside and heard a gasp from Jason as he was being stretched to accommodate my member. Once I was fully in, I slowly started to move in and out until it became easy to move, at which point I picked up the pace. Although Jason was well stretched he was still tight enough to force me to cum after a few strokes.

I then pulled out of Jason and asked for him to tie me to the bed, lying face down. He complied with my request and asked for any further instructions. All I could respond with was "Take me."

Jason instantly knew what to do and was already started on his task by the time I finished the first syllable. He removed the buttplug from my ass and started to push his cock into my slightly gaping entrance. I gasped while feeling his cock force its way inside me. (Reading over this chapter, I realize that this relationship between me and Jason seems a bit forced. I apologize if it goes a bit fast, I just wanted to start getting something out and wasn't exactly focusing on a smooth transition.) As he struggled to move, Jason said "Damn! This really is your first time. Even after having that buttplug in you, you're still so tight."

"Please don't say stuff like that. It's embarrassing."

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

"No sir."

"Then be quiet and accept this, unless you would like me to stop and I punish you."

I could feel my cock slowly growing harder, while I pictured what punishment he had in store for me if I were to complain. Then, as if he were reading my mind, Jason gave me a hard slap to the ass and said: "I don't mind doing both."

"Fuck, you really know how to turn me on."

"Of course. You don't think I'm all talk, do you? Also, you can add a mouth soaping to your punishments."

"Aw man. Really? You've said worse."

"Yes, but I'm the master, and I make the rules. And my rules say no cursing."

"But-"

"No buts. Now let's get this started unless you would like me to add more."

"No sir."

"I thought so. Now get up, and go to the bathroom. We'll start with your mouth soaping."

I got up and waited for him in the bathroom. He then walked in and got a bar of soap from the closet. He ordered me to open my mouth and hold the bar in my mouth while I had my spanking. He then draped me over his lap and began my spanking. While he spanked me he said how I should watch my mouth, and how I should be more respectful of others. Towards the end, he said "Get up, I'm going to take out the soap, but your punishment isn't over yet. You're going to have an enema, and then maybe you'll be free."

After he took out the bar of soap and washed out my mouth with some water I started to complain "But Jason-"

"No buts. You've been asking for this, so this is what you're going to get."

He then got the enema kit out of the closet and filled the bag completely with soapy water. He then hung the bag on the shower head and told me to get over his lap again. As I got myself in position he spread lube over the nozzle and my ass. He then inserted the nozzle into my ass and released the flow. I shifted while over Jason's lap when I felt the warm water enter me and start to fill me up. After he was sure that the nozzle wouldn't fall out Jason gave me a sharp slap. I nearly jumped off his lap, but he caught me and pinned me with his other arm. He continued with my punishment until the bag was empty, and told me to hold it in for what felt like an eternity. When he finally let me go he said "As soon as you're done, I want you back in the bedroom. We aren't done yet."

I didn't respond but he knew that I understood, and walked out. Shortly after I cleaned up the bathroom, and walked out, back into the bedroom. When I walked in, I couldn't believe what I saw. Jason was waiting for me on the bed, with ropes tied to the bed, and the ceiling. While I was staring, Jason walked over and said "I'm sorry to ruin your moment, but you have 2 options, you can either walk over to the bed, and tell me what you would like me to do for your last free orgasm, or I can march you over there and give you another spanking before you tell me what you want me to do."

"I'll only take the spanking if you promise not to wait until we get over there to spank me."

"You know me, I don't wait for anything."

Jason then took my arm, and spank marched me over to the bed. He then pushed me onto the bed and positioned me over the edge. He then started my new spanking. Since I've already had a few spankings today he was quick about this one and took it slightly easier on me. When he finished, he said, "So, what would you like me to do for your last orgasm?"

"I don't know. I feel like I should, but I don't. Maybe you could decide for me?"

"You probably won't like what I have planned for you."

"Hit me with your best shot."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. Go over to the rope that's hanging from the ceiling."

I did as I was told, and waited for him to give further instruction, or help me. He walked over and tied my arms above my head, and then took a spreader bar, that I can only guess he kept from before he was attacked (I don't know why he would keep it though… He totally isn't into bondage or anything…). He then attached it to my ankles and set a vibrator onto the bar, set to slowly rise until it penetrates my ass. He then told me "The rules for this are simple. All you have to do is last through my torment until the vibrator reaches your ass. If you cum before then, you will be put back in your cage, and won't be let out for a year."

"Okay, sir."

"I hope you realize that if you don't last until that vibrator reaches your ass, you will be tormented for an entire year."

"I know, and I'm willing to take that chance."

"Okay then."

He then started my torment by taping a couple of vibrators to my cock, and lightly flogging my ass and back. At first, it was easy to ignore the stimulation, but after a while, it became harder and harder to ignore it. He helped me try to gauge the time left by telling me when the vibrator reached a quarter height, half height, and three-quarters height. It got slightly faster after it reached three-quarters height, but by then I was already nearing an orgasm and wasn't sure if I would be able to last for the last until the vibrator reached my ass. Jason, sensing this, slowed his pace a bit to try to help me since I got so far, but right before the vibrator could reach my ass, I came. Jason looked slightly disappointed, but he then became extremely serious and said "You got so close, but you came before the vibrator reached your ass, but you continued until it did, so I don't know what verdict to give you. You deserve to be locked up for not being able to follow my instructions, but you also lasted far longer than I thought, and I love your dedication. I'll let you decide which one that you shall take this time."

"I'll take the punishment. I didn't follow your instructions, and came before I was allowed to."

"Fine, but it won't be as long because of your dedication, and your respect for my rules. You'll be in chastity for 6 months."

With that said, Jason replaced the urethral sound and chastity cage. He then gave me a light slap to the ass and told me to get dressed. I immediately started to get dressed, but Jason then stopped me and said: "You know what, let me."

He then took my pants from my hands and held them out for me to step into. He then carefully pulled them up and asked for my shirt. I gave it to him and lifted my arms over my head for him. He then swiftly rolled my shirt over my head, and down my body. Once he was done he kissed my cheek and said: "Let's go get something to eat."


	12. My Big Mistake

We walked out into the kitchen and got ourselves some food (I can't be bothered to spend 2 hours thinking of what we would be eating, so I'm just gonna leave this to whatever you want to think of us eating.). Shannon and Michael looked over at us and asked what happened. Jason looked at me, questioningly, and I knew what he was asking. I was first to answer "We were discussing what we were going to do once Jason recovered. We also were discussing what we should do for when Michael and I have to get back to the front lines."

"Okay, so what was your verdict?"

"Um…" I looked over at Jason for some sort of answer.

"We decided on having me stay with you guys until I recover, and that we would decide what to do later, once I get a feel for how things are with you guys."

"Okay then. When we get closer to the front lines I'll ask you again."

Just then Michael jumped in and said "I don't like how you answered that. You weren't discussing what you would do, were you?"

"Michael!" Shannon interjected.

"What? I'm just saying."

"I swear, you need to be more respectful."

Shannon then grabbed Michael by the ear, and pulled him out of the room, leaving me and Jason alone in the kitchen. But before we could say anything, Shannon walked back in and apologized for what Michael said. After she apologized, she said "Now, I am sorry about what Michael said, but he did have some truth in what he said. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what did you really do when you two were alone?"

I looked over to Jason for any sign of permission, but he didn't look over. I looked away and was about to give her another lie, but then Jason said: "We were relieving some pent-up tension…"

"I think I catch your drift…"

"Do you really?"

"If by that you meant you two were doing some naughty things to each other, then yes."

As soon as she said that my face went bright red, as well as Jason's. Before she could laugh at us I said "It wasn't just that… He was also punishing me… a lot."

"Well, I could guess that… I just didn't want to mention it because I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Thanks…"

"So how bad was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

Jason then interjected, "He couldn't stop asking for punishments, and couldn't follow orders, so he got just what he deserved."

"And what would that be?"

Jason then walked up to Shannon and whispered something into her ear, and as soon as he pulled back her face went bright pink. I never learned what he told her, but I can only guess that it was the truth, or close to it. Shannon then decided to excuse herself so she could deal with Michael. (Well he's getting spanked again… Not surprising. I just wish Jason would let me do it...) I then sat down and started eating with Jason. Although, on my first bite, I almost gagged at the taste. Upon seeing this Jason said "Well, that's what you get for having such a dirty mouth. You deserved it."

"I know, but you didn't have to give me a mouth soaping for the first time…"

"Be careful, or you might just be punished again today."

I immediately shut up and continued eating. I silently cursed myself for getting a scented soap and made a mental note to only buy unscented from that point onwards. When we finished eating we retired to my room for the night. Jason gave me some aftercare cream before we went to sleep, and told me that he was being nice, as depending on the circumstances, he won't even use the cream. He then undressed me, and changed me into my pajamas, but not without giving me a playful slap, and teasing me a bit. He then ordered me to the bed and cuddled next to me. It was the best night's sleep that I've ever had, especially since we've gotten trapped in this game.

I woke up the next morning, next to Jason, and returning his embrace. I debated whether or not to just lie next to him until he woke up. I ended up waking him by mumbling to myself. He seemed to be fine with me accidentally waking him, but he did say that if it happened again he would make sure that I wouldn't do it again. I quickly apologized, but he just shushed me and brought me into the bathroom. He set me down, and before I could protest, he dropped my pants and underwear. He didn't pull me over his knee, but instead pushed me in front of the mirror, and told me to take a good look at myself. He said "Everything you see, it's all mine for the entire duration of your punishment. Your desperate cock: mine. Your well punished, red ass: mine. Your smart mouth: mine. You should do well to remember this during your punishments because I'm not afraid to give more."

I was too afraid of getting another punishment to interrupt him for anything, so I just stood there silently, waiting for further instruction. I half expected him to drape me over his knee, and give me another spanking. But instead, once he was done, he just told me to get dressed and went to make us breakfast. When he had walked out, I turned to inspect the damage. True to his word, my ass was very red and sore. I pulled up my underwear and pants gingerly and went to join Jason in the kitchen. When I walked in he was at the stove, making pancakes and bacon. I silently walked up behind him and gave him a kiss. He gladly returned it, and slid his tongue past my teeth and used it to try to wrestle my tongue. After a few minutes of this Jason pulled back and gave me a light slap before sending me to sit down at the table. When I sat down he prepared me a plate and set it down in front of me, but didn't allow me to start eating until I answered some questions that he had. He asked, "How did you like last night?"

"I loved every second of it."

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that. If you don't give me answers with the level of detail I want, especially if I have to continuously prompt you to tell me more, I will extend your time in your cage, and put you right over my knee. Now, I'll help you this time. What did you like about last night?"

"I loved the feeling of being in bed with you. It was the best night's sleep that I've ever had."

I blushed immediately after saying that, and Jason just chuckled after seeing me blush. I then blushed more furiously, and said "Please don't laugh… It's embarrassing."

"Well it doesn't really matter since I'm the master here, and what I say, and want, is what matters. And if you don't give me what I want, or do as I ask, I can, and will, punish you."

"Fine. So what's your next question?"

"Did you have any dreams?"

"Yes. I don't know if you want me to tell you."

"Obviously I want you to tell me. If you think I don't want to know because it's too rough, or weird, then you should know that I won't force you to tell me."

"It's fine. I'll tell you. I dreamed of what we did last, but it was much more… I'm suspended from the ceiling with the same ropes as last night, and you are using a cane on my ass, and thighs-"

"Language… This is the only time I will warn you, but otherwise, continue."

"Right, sorry. You were caning my naughty bottom. And then you entered me from behind. It was very rough… While you're doing all of this you are toying with my urethral sound, and chastity cage."

"I see. Did you enjoy your dream?"

"Um… What are the consequences of lying?"

"You know what will happen if you lie. You'd better tell me the truth."

"Okay. Yes, I enjoyed it… I almost feel like I enjoyed it too much…"

"Okay. I'll take that into consideration. So is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for allowing me to have 3 orgasms."

"Your welcome. And I want you to know something: I've never really taken anyone's virginity before. I prefer to have experienced partners… I did this for you because I love you."

"I know."

As soon as we finished our conversation Jason finally let me eat, and I heard a slow clapping come from behind me. I turned around and saw that Michael was standing in the doorway. He slowly walked towards us, still clapping slowly. I looked at Jason for some indication of what I should do, or say. He only looked back at me for a second and winked before starting to speak.

"So Michael. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, but don't try to avoid the elephant in the room. Why did you lie about what you two did last night?"

"Well, why would we have to tell you the truth?" Jason said.

"I don't know, maybe because Jordan and I have been friends for years. I'm the one who got him into online video games, and it's just decent to tell your friend when you lost your virginity."

I then cut off Jason before he could say something that he would regret.

"Michael I'm sorry. I just didn't know how you would react to finding out that I'm bisexual. I'm not telling you what it was like though."

"Jordan, why didn't you tell me all of this about your relationship with Michael?"

"I didn't have a chance to tell you before."

"Jordan, you know that I get upset when you don't tell people about how great I am…"

"Jordan, I'll have to talk with you later. But in the meantime, what do we do with the eavesdropper?"

We both turned to Michael after Jason said this, and Michael then got a flushed look on his face. I then said, "I think we should punish him for the eavesdropping."

"You're perfectly right. But what should we do as punishment?"

"I think that eavesdropping deserves a sound spanking."

Michael then started to stammer a response to the mention of a possible impending spanking.

"I- I- 'm not an eavesdropper… I only overheard your conversation when walking here… I- I didn't hear you talking about your weird dream, or being threatened with extra time in your chastity cage… Shit."

"You now also got caught lying about it, so now you will definitely be getting a spanking and a mouth soaping. Michael, you were better off not saying anything. Now you're going to have the taste of soap in your mouth for the next week, like Jordan."

Michael then said, "B-But I didn't do anything wrong…"

"Do you want two spankings?"

"No."

"Then shut up and do as you're told."

Michael then quickly shut up and just waited for Jason's instructions. Jason then got up and walked over to him. Michael then flinched as Jason grabbed him by the ear and pulled him over to the couch. I quickly finished eating and tried to stealthily walk over to watch Michael's spanking. I stood in the corner and tried to avoid Jason's line of sight. I was almost able to see before Jason said "Jordan, I hope you aren't trying to watch Michael's spanking. Because if you are, then you will be getting the same thing."

"I wasn't-"

"Lying to me gets you a mouth soaping as well."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I'll deal with you later."

Jason then told me to leave the room and began Michael's punishment. I went outside and did some training to try to make some routine for Michael to do before we went back to the front lines. I got at least 3 different combos and 12 one-handed techniques for him to practice before Jason called me over. I walked back inside and saw Jason sitting with Michael at the kitchen table. Michael was obviously shifting a lot and generally looked very uncomfortable. Jason had a stern look on his face, and something told me that it wasn't just directed at Michael for eavesdropping. I gave Michael the list of combos and techniques. Jason then told me to go to the couch and wait for him. I quickly did as he told me to, and went to the couch. Jason continued scolding Michael for his eavesdropping, and at one point yelled at him for not listening, possibly because he was trying to deal with the pain in his rear. After Jason finished with Michael, he went back out to the couch and started my punishment. He said "I want you to drop your pants and bend over the back of the couch. You should know better than to try to watch anyone else's spanking. You will never do that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yessir."

"You're getting the belt."

"Yessir. I'm sorry."

Jason then took off his belt and folded it over. I braced myself for the first hit. Although it didn't come. I looked over at Jason and saw that he was having trouble moving his right arm. I risked getting a worse punishment to try to help him. I pulled up my pants and got off the couch. I ignored his warnings about extra punishment and went to help him. I asked him to lift his shirt, but he refused to let me do anything to help him. I told him that if he had reopened his stitches that he would be in worse trouble than me.

Jason then slowly lifted his shirt, but couldn't get it up past his chest and required assistance. I helped him and then told him to lie down on the couch. When I looked at his chest I saw that he was lucky and didn't reopen his stitches, but he had multiple welts and bruises across his right shoulder and part of his chest. I asked him to keep his arm still and tell me if anything hurts. I then lifted his arm until he said to stop. I then applied slight pressure to the bruises on his chest and shoulder and asked if it hurt. He said that it wasn't that bad, but I gave him a very stern look, warning him about lying to me, and giving me a hard time when I'm trying to help him. He then said "It hurts. Probably more than it should, but I can handle it. I've been through worse."

"So what? You still need to be honest when I'm trying to diagnose your problem. I'm probably the closest thing to a trained doctor that we have in this game, and definitely in this group. So on a scale of 1 - 10 how bad is the pain? 1 is the lowest, and 10 is the worst."

"I don't know. It's not that bad, so I would say about 3."

"Well given that you seem to have the pain tolerance of me, I'll say that would translate to maybe a 4 or 5. Now I'm going to say that you shouldn't do anything in any way strenuous until those bruises heal. I don't know how you got them, but I don't want to find out about you doing anything that would be harmful."

"You're just saying that to get out of your punishment, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't go this far out of my way to get out of a punishment. In fact, I wouldn't try to get out of a punishment from you, especially because I know what would happen instead of me getting out of it."

"Good boy. You know your place. I'll take it easy for a while, but don't think that I'm going to let you off easy with this punishment, or any others that you earn while I'm taking it easy."

"I wouldn't expect any less. So I'll say that you will take about 2 weeks to recover fully, but when the bruises are gone, you can return to normal."

I then kissed him and let him put his shirt back on. He then got off the couch and went out somewhere. He didn't say where he was going, but I had a good clue, given how he was during our visit to the sex store. While Jason was out I took Michael to the bathroom to inspect the damage and to just check how he's doing, physically and mentally. (I'm not going to tell you how I managed to get Michael into the bathroom, but he was pretty willing after I gave him an option…) It seemed that Jason didn't take it easy on Michael, as his ass was a deep red, and had some evidence of a belt being used. Although other than the very sore ass there was nothing wrong with Michael, which made me feel much better about how harshly he was punished for eavesdropping. After I finished inspecting the damage, I gave Michael some soothing cream and told him that he could keep that bottle of it.

When we walked out of the bathroom Shannon was getting breakfast in the kitchen. Michael sneaked out first, then me, trying not to let her know that we were in the bathroom together. I then sat on the couch and waited for Jason to return, while Michael went into the kitchen and kissed Shannon, almost exactly like how I kissed Jason. Shannon turned around and asked him where he was. Michael responded with a very badly cobbled together lie about him being out helping me with a supplies run, but Shannon looked at him rather crossly and chewed him out for lying. Once she finished with him she yelled "Jordan, get out here! I'm not going to let Michael take all of the blame for a lie with both of you in it!"

I immediately ran into the kitchen, trying not to anger Shannon any more than she already is. As soon as I got in the room Shannon started yelling at me. She said, "What is Michael trying to cover up this time?!"

"Michael might have gotten caught eavesdropping on me and Jason. Jason gave him a pretty sound spanking and might have hurt himself a bit during it. I finished the job in the bathroom. Also, Michael has something to give you. Don't you, Michael?"

Michael then responded with "Uh y-yes. Jordan gave this to me, he said that we could keep it."

He then took out the aftercare cream and gave it to Shannon. She took it and added it to her inventory. She then turned her attention back to me and said "Thanks for telling me what happened. But I think that Michael should still be punished for lying to me."

"Do it if you want, I already gave him a mouth soaping for lying, and his spanking was pretty harsh. I don't have any real evidence, but I think that Jason used a belt for some of his spankings."

"I'll see how bad it was, but if I don't think it's too bad then I'll give him another one."

"Okay, just be careful."

Shannon then grabbed Michael by the ear and dragged him to their room. (Shannon's room is now theirs… Michael preferred to sleep there, and Shannon had no objections.) Just as they closed the door Jason came back. He then told me to follow him to our room and showed me what he bought. Of course, he bought some supplies that I never thought of when we went out earlier, and more rather devious toys for him to use on me while torturing me for the next 6 months. He bought a few different paddles, some anal beads, an electrosex kit (I have no clue why…), and he somehow managed to buy a few different kinds of kinky sex furniture. (I'm not going to lie, I completely underestimated the absurd ability of the inventory system in this game. Although if you can store giant swords 3 times your size in it, you should be able to store one or two pieces of sex furniture.) He then asked me to help him set some of it up. He had gotten a wooden X, and a wooden horse, which was modified to allow someone to attach a vibrator, or dildo. He had me set up the wooden X in the corner of the room, while he set up the wooden horse right next to where he attached the ropes to the ceiling last night. Once he finished setting up the wooden horse, he asked me which of the two I would like to try first. He paused for a moment, and then said: "If you don't know, or if you don't have an answer, then I'll choose for you."

"I'll choose, thank you. I think that I'll try the X first. Don't hold back."

"I'm sorry, but did you just give me an order?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What are you gonna do about it?"

"You don't want to know what I will do to you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

"You're getting cocky."

"Well can you blame me? You're not able to punish me until you heal fully."

"If you don't start behaving yourself, I will punish you."

Once he threatened that I started to get nervous, but tried to hide it with an even more cocky arrogance that practically guaranteed that I would be punished again. Jason then shot me a stern glance that said 'if you even try to do anything you know I wouldn't allow, I will make sure that you won't be able to sit for a month, and worse.'

Seeing that glance, I decided to test my limits and said "You can't do anything because of your shoulder. In which case, I'm your doctor, and my orders are for you to get some rest. So if you want to go against your doctor's orders, then you will be in more trouble than me for saying anything that you don't like."

"You really have some balls. You just earned yourself a very sound spanking."

"As if you could do anything in your condition. Right now, I'm fucking home free. You won't do shit."

"And add a mouth soaping and a second spanking."

"Well, if you want to do anything about it then you better come catch me, because I'm not going down easily."

"Okay then. I'll just add another 2 months to your chastity, and I'll make it even more torturous than what you already would've gotten. Now get over my knee. I'm going to make you regret having that cocky attitude of yours, and make sure that you learn your place."

"Okay, fine. Just please don't extend my chastity time."

"You should have thought about before you said those things. Now get over my knee."

I then dropped my pants and played over Jason's lap. He then took out a strap and raised it as far as he could. (I'm going, to be honest, here, I feel kinda bad for Jason here. I'm such a terrible person, constantly search for a way to get punished and make him do this shit, even when he is injured like this.) He then brought it down as hard as he could. I winced when the strap connected with my unprotected ass. (I know you can't read this as pages, but for a good idea of how much I've written, this is page 79. I want to get through the Aincrad Arc by page 150. I'm hoping to have much more for the Alfheim and Gun Gale Arcs, so I'm hoping to have this finished with somewhere between 500 and 700 pages.) Jason continued to assault my naughty bottom until I started crying, and his shoulder hurt too much for him to raise his arm again. When he finished he said "Get up and go into the bathroom. You're getting your mouth soaping now."

I listened to his instructions and followed them to a T. When Jason entered the bathroom he told me to wash my face, and then open my mouth. When I opened my mouth he placed the same bar that he used for my previous mouth soaping in my mouth and told me to keep it in my mouth until he says that I'm allowed to take it out. He also told me that if I let it slip out then I will get another month in chastity. He then walked out to prepare the next part of my punishment. (I just realized, I really seem to like having my character be punished… It really doesn't reflect me at all… Oh well, time to continue writing what terrible things I'm thinking.) When he came back, about 15 minutes later, I was finally allowed to remove the soap from my mouth and rinse. Once I finished Jason then pulled me by the ear into the bedroom and then removed my chastity cage. I was about to ask, but his face told me to just shut up and listen to his orders. He then said "For the last part of your punishment you will be strapped to the wooden X and tormented until you either cum or I get bored. Whichever comes first, but if you do cum you will have your chastity extended by an additional month, so try not to let yourself lose control."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go stand by the X and spread your legs."

I walked over to the wooden X and tried my best to spread my legs to match the arms of the X. Jason then came over and used the restraints on the furniture to secure my arms above my head, and then he secured my legs in place. Once he was sure that I was safely secured he then inserted a vibrator into my ass and set it to the max. He then took out the electrosex kit and attached it to my cock, and balls. He somehow managed to link the controls to it with his in-game GUI and kept the controls open the entire time. Periodically he would give me a shock, and other times he would just leave it on a low buzz. He then began lightly flogging my chest and stomach. When he wasn't flogging me he would be lightly stroking my cock or play with the settings on the electrosex kit, or the vibrator. After a while, he went to get some clothes pins and clamped them onto my nipples. When he clamped them on I whimpered slightly, and Jason gagged me with a ball gag to ensure that I don't get too loud. He then went back to lightly flogging my chest and thighs. He continued this for a while, only stopping to change the intensity of the electric shocks. When I was about to cum he gave up and conceded to his boredom. He then said "Well you win. You have quite the amount of control. Although as part of your punishment, you won't be allowed to cum, even though you won. Don't complain, you brought this upon yourself. Next time don't curse and push your luck."

He then let me down, and carefully put on my chastity cage and inserted my urethral sound. After I got dressed we went back into the kitchen to start making lunch.

This time I decided to make lunch for everyone. For lunch, I made everyone chicken parmigiana. When I served it Michael started to complain, but Shannon then threatened him with another spanking, and he immediately shut up and ate. Jason got up and gave me a cushion when I was refusing to sit down for obvious reasons. I then placed it on my chair and gingerly sat down. Shannon looked at Jason, almost warning him to not go too hard on me. He just stared back, as if he was saying 'I do what I want, and if I order Jordan to do something, then he has two options: do it or do it after being punished. I'm the master, and I won't let you tell me what to do.' Shannon then gave up and continued eating. Once we finished eating Shannon volunteered to clean up, and asked me to help her. She then pulled me aside and said: "You know, you are going to get yourself hurt if you keep doing this."

"I know that I could get hurt, but I'd like to take that risk. I'm taking that risk with any relationship. So is there any real reason why you pulled me aside? I know you didn't do it just for an observation like that."

"You're right. I also wanted to ask if you wanted to spar, but given that you can't make your own decisions I should go ask Jason to see if you are allowed to do that."

"Real funny. You do realize that he doesn't have complete control over me."

"Tell that to that thing he makes you wear."

"That's beside the point. I have the ability to make my own decisions, and I will go spar with you."

"Sure, whatever you say. Don't think that I don't know otherwise though."

"Do you want to ask permission from Jason? Or do you want to take my word that I can go spar with you?"

"Fine. I just don't want to get you in trouble again, given what you already have as punishment."

As soon as she finished saying that she went back to washing the dishes, and when she finished she had me wait for her to get ready for our sparring match. Just before she came back though, Jason came up to me, and told me to do well in the match, or else I would be in big trouble. My guess is that he learned about it from Shannon, while she was 'getting ready.' Then when Jason left Shannon came back. We then went outside and got ourselves ready for our sparring match.


	13. Shannon's Challenge

Just before we actually started the duel system, Jason and Michael came out to watch the match. I just nodded to them, getting myself prepared for the match. We then started the countdown to our match and got ourselves into our own respective battle stances. Before the match started Shannon said "Don't even think of holding back, use all of your skills. I'm going to give all I've got. Also, don't think that I don't know about your other unique skill."

"Fine, I'll give you all I got. Although, the attack that I tested on Michael, I will not use that unless I am fighting a boss alone. I can't possibly attempt to use it when someone can get hurt."

"I can see why Jason punishes you so often. You really are stubborn. Fine, I won't push you to use everything you have."

The counter then reached 0, and we started our sparring match. I immediately rushed with a tanto and wakizashi that I had Liz craft for me. Of course, Shannon expected me to switch weapons quickly, but she wasn't prepared for a dual wielding attack right out of the corner. She barely blocked the first attack, and then nearly dodged the second. As soon as she regained her footing, she immediately swung at me with her shortsword. I immediately jumped back to avoid the attack, but then lunged forward to counterattack. Shannon barely parried my first attack, but I quickly twisted myself around for a second attack, switching to a full-length katana for extra damage. She tried to dodge by stepping to the side, but my attack grazed her left arm. She ignored the searing pain that went through her arm, and switched to her bow, nocking 3 arrows in the process. As I was trying to regain my balance she fired all 3 arrows and prepared for another attack. I narrowly dodged the first arrow, but the second and third lodged themselves in my chest and arm. I stopped and broke the arrows off, and then switched to my twin blades. I then dashed forward and let loose a flurry of slashes and thrusts. Shannon was perfectly prepared for this, as she kept her distance, and shot multiple arrows to force me to either slow down or completely dodge. The first chance I got, I started to use my sword skills to deal with the seemingly unending barrage of arrows. Once I dealt with the arrows, I switched to a greatbow and prepared a charged sword skill. When I let it lose, Shannon had little time to dodge, as the shot was faster than a bullet. She was only able to move a small amount, just barely enough to keep the arrow from hitting her vitals, before she felt the impact of the arrow. She was pushed back several feet and coughed up blood. She then dropped to the floor, seemingly unable to continue.

I then said, "Do you want to stop here?"

When I said that she started to get up. When she managed to stand she said "I'm not stopping now. I haven't even started."

After she said that I returned to a battle stance and waited for her to make her move. She then pulled out her shortsword again and rushed me. I gracefully dodged all of her attacks and switched to my twin blades again. I then combined them to form a greatsword and started a counterattack. Shannon instantly recognized this and jumped back to avoid being hit. As she jumped back I started to use my first sword skill for my greatsword. My sword started to glow an appealing cyan color as I channeled the energy into the sword for a powerful thrusting attack that extended far past the tip of the blade due to the excess energy emanating from the weapon. Shannon dodged the attack but closed the distance to start another assault. I quickly switched to dual longswords and parried her first attack, while still attacking from the side. She barely dodged by backflipping away from me. I quickly chased her with a chain of sword skills that made the entire field become clouded with dust. When the dust cleared, the match seemed like it was just about over, with me driving Shannon back into a corner.

Although, the match was far from over. Shannon then started using her sword skills to drive me back. After multiple failed attempts at getting an upper hand, I decided to try a prototype weapon that I've been trying to develop. This game already had fist weapons like the caestus and other weapons of differing rarities, but most were extremely weak because of the lack of range, and the low damage ability with your character's arms. I managed to make a weapon that had the ability to enhance your strength, damage, and even create energy attacks with the sword skill system. Given that they were only prototypes I barely had any time to make sure that they would work as intended. I quickly strapped them into my hands and feet and gave a few practice attacks to make sure that they were working. Shannon then began her next assault, slashing and stabbing at me. Although her attacks were incredibly fast, I still dodged them with ease, and with the prototype weapons, I was able to create quick attacks to use while dodging.

After her assault had failed to help her gain an advantage I started to test the limits of the prototypes. I then channeled as much energy into the boots to try to see if they could output enough energy sustained to allow me to hover. The boots sent me flying up like a rocket, but then when I dropped the energy levels, I started to fall out of the sky, fast. It took me a bit, but I finally figured out the correct amount of energy to hold myself up in the air, without becoming a rocket, or dropping out of the sky.

Shannon paused for a moment to applaud the accomplishment. Then she started to rush me again. This time I used my flight ability to dodge all her attacks with much greater agility, and countered with a rush of my own. I started with a high powered kick, with the power of my entire weight behind it. Shannon tried to block it, but I poured my energy into my gauntlets to push myself behind her and continued my kick. As my leg impacted she fell to her knees and finally conceded defeat.

Jason then walked up to me and said "You are full of surprises. I didn't know that there were any weapons like that in this game. And I certainly didn't know that you could create your own, and create custom sword skills for them. You need to show me how to do that later, and show me your full extent with those."

"I will. And if you want to duel me, then you have to give a condition for me to do if you win. That's what we usually do for our duels. It started a long time ago, and there is quite the story behind it."

"Well, you know what will happen if you lose."

"It can't be the same thing for both parties…"

"Oh, so you really want to be punished that much? You could've just asked."

"I don't want it that badly… I'm just saying that it can't be the same." As I said this my face turned bright red, and Jason snickered.

"Well, well, well. You know the price of lying, so either you really are a glutton for punishment, or you really love to think about what I can do to you."

"Yeah, yeah. So your prize for winning is going to be me getting a spanking, and extra time in chastity?"

"2 extra months. And it will be 2 spankings."

"Okay. And if I win, the prize is going to be a removal of 2 months from my chastity time."

"I'm not agreeing to that. You earned those months in chastity, and you aren't getting out of them that easily."

"Well, I did choose to take this punishment. So, I can do whatever I want with the 6 months that I chose to take."

"Fine. But you only get 1 month off. I'm not going to let you take any more off."

"Okay."

With the wagers on the table, Jason and I got ourselves prepared for our duel. I made some final adjustments to the properties of the prototype weapons, that I from this point on decided to name the "Dawnbreaker Fists." We then got into our preferred stances and started the duel. I used the boots to propel myself forwards and jumpstart the fight. Once I came close enough I started a lightning fast assault with a flurry of punches and kicks. Jason did a good job of dodging and blocking the attacks, but the attacks were all boosted with the sword skill system, making them much heavier hits than that of a normal punch. Seeing him blocking the attacks without much difficulty, without even drawing his weapons, I used the boots to propel myself up into the air and just stayed there while I created a somewhat decently cobbled together battle plan. I had no clue what weapons that Jason would use, so I had made multiple backup plans in case he threw some curveballs. When Jason got impatient in waiting for me to come down, he pulled out a couple of knives and started to throw them to cripple me. I dodged the knives and started to boost towards him. He was perfectly prepared for this, as he waited until the last minute to grab my arm and pull me out of the sky. I quickly fired an energy blast at the ground to blind him, and to slow my fall while I figured out how to get myself reoriented. Once I got myself back upright I started to pull out my twin swords (Yes, I'm multi wielding. I still have the gauntlets on, and can use the twin swords. It is the skill, although I am letting my imagination run wild.) and decided to test the sword skill system with the twin swords and gauntlets combined. As I expected, the sword skill system merged the energy of the two weapons and made the resulting sword skills become a mix of the two. I then channeled the energy from my gauntlets into my twin swords and managed to sharpen the blades, and strengthen them. I then did a test swing and was able to create a large energy wave from my sword. Jason, just waited patiently, seemingly getting more excited the more I showed off my skills and the unique properties of the Dawnbreaker Fists. I then began to rush him again and channeled as much energy I could into my attacks. (Welcome to Dragon Ball simulator 2017… Jk, but I might just call it mana from this point to make it easier for later on.) I chained my amplified attacks, with my sword skills to create even more dangerous chains, and once I felt my swords start to get some wear from the extended use, I switch back to just using my fists. Jason did his best to dodge the attacks, but the more I fought, the more comfortable I got with controlling my mana, and the more I was able to do with my current weapons. I even managed to create more uses for the sword skill system by extending the effects to my entire body, although the effects were stretched rather thin because I couldn't create an effect on my body directly.

Jason then conceded defeat as he realized that I would keep on finding new ways to increase my chances of winning. He then said "Well, I guess that you had good reason to believe that you would win. Congrats. As promised, you will lose 1 month of chastity time."

"Thank you, master. It was nice, being able to duel you."

"Your welcome. It was nice dueling you to. I guess I can now say that I have some control over one of the strongest people in this game."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'm not that special though. I mean, you have complete control over me."

"Do you really want to ruin this moment, and be punished? I can do that, and you won't like it."

"I'm sorry. Although Kirito is much better than me, I just copy other people's styles and counter them effectively."

"You don't need to be so humble about it. It's really hard for a lot of players to do. You're a combat genius."

"Sure. Can we go back inside now?"

"Yeah."

With all of the excitement from the two duels over, we all went back inside and celebrated my victories.


	14. A Threat and A Spanking

AN: I feel like this is getting a bit boring/repetitive, so I might make a bit of problems (like an affair, or a life threatening situation…) to shake things up...

Jason was the first to pull out the beer, although he wasn't the first to mention it. Michael and I started with joking about how well we would fight if we were masters of the drunken fist, and Jason responded with his usual joke about wanting to see those training sessions. When he pulled out the beer, the celebration started to turn sideways a bit. Shannon, being one of the oldest, started to drink and offered a toast to my victories. Jason then made bets on who would win in a game of poker. With me having a strange aversion to alcoholic drinks, I just stuck to the soda, but I did offer to up the stakes in the poker game by making it a game of strip poker. Everyone except Jason refused.

As Jason remained silent about it Michael said "Jason, please don't tell me you want to play strip poker with everyone."

Jason then replied "I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to play it with Jordan."

"Play it on your own time. Not with us."

After that was said, all attention turned to me. Michael and Jason both exchanged glances before deciding on the perfect punishment for mentioning the game. Michael let Jason break it to me. He said "Well, Jordan you seem to have quite the kinky mind. Is there a reason why you decided to bring up strip poker?"

"Um… No reason…"

"Oh my God. You're an exhibitionist aren't you?"

"I'm not going to answer that…" While saying that I began to blush.

"Your silence doesn't protect you as much as just talking. About anything."

"Well, this is awkward."

"So Jordan, what do you think I should do to you for having such a lewd idea?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No. You did this in front of all of us, so it's only fair that you be punished in front of all of us."

I then accepted whatever fate that he had in store for me, as I was in no position to argue. As punishment I had to play poker in my boxers, and I would be shocked every time I bluffed, and with every loss I would get 10 extra spanks added to my impending spanking. Jason wouldn't let me wear any blankets, nor did he let me stop playing until everyone else was finished. When it was over Jason grabbed me by the ear and pulled me to our room. He then ordered me to remove my boxers and go over his lap.

As I followed his orders, Jason said "So you lost 12 out of our 15 games. That's an extra 120 spanks. Since it is a lot of spanks, I'll let you choose what implement to use, and when you will make them up."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me. You will be getting one of the worst spankings that you have experienced. I'm being excessively generous, but you will learn not to say those things in front of everyone else."

"Yessir."

He then took out his paddle and started with my punishment. I winced as the smooth wood connected with my unprotected ass. Jason then started to press down on my back, ensuring that I wouldn't be able to struggle out of my punishment. He then began using more strength and making the spanks occur more frequently. It didn't take long before I started to cry, but the spanking didn't stop or slow down. He continued well past the point where I started to sob. When he finally finished he didn't say anything, but rather just held me while I cried into his shoulder. While I tried to calm down he slowly rubbed small circles into my back, and whispered any comforting words that he could think of into my ear.

When I finally calmed down enough to form a sentence, Jason said "Now, are you going to say those things in front of everyone again? I don't care if you say them to me, but not to them."

"No sir."

"Good. Now, do you love me?"

"Always."

"So you are listening and not just saying 'No'. I love you too, my little troublemaker."

"I'm not that bad."

"Oh really? How many spankings have I given you so far?"

"Oh… Maybe I am a bit…"

"Yeah. But you're my troublemaker. Now pull up your pants."

"Can't we just stay like this a bit longer?"

"Jordan, don't make me do it for you."

"Fine…"

"Good boy."

I then carefully pulled up my pants, and followed Jason, as we then went back into the kitchen. He then told me to apologize to everyone, and that if it wasn't to his liking he would spank me again with the strap. I quickly started to stammer an apology, but a glance from Jason told me to stop and collect myself before continuing.

When I finished, I then apologized as best I could, and offered to take any punishments that they felt were necessary. Shannon said nothing, but I knew that she had accepted my apology. Michael first asked Jason how much I had left, and then decided to accept my apology when he had heard. (I'm not showing myself leniency or anything…)

With my punishment seemingly over, I asked Jason for some help with a few prototypes I wanted to start making. He gladly came to help but when were out of earshot he said "So Jordan, why do you need my help all of a sudden? You seemed to be fine doing it all alone."

"I like your company. Besides I won't be as efficient right now, if compared to normal."

"Well you earned it. Also, I'm wondering, are you planning on designing something for me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's a surprise, if I am."

"Is that maybe why you asked me to help?"

"No… I just need some help with these few prototypes."

"Fine, I'll let you go this once if you're lying. But know this, if you do have something made for me, then you need to finish it before our next sparring match. It's not fair that you get the cool gadgets and items."

I then told Jason everything that he needed to do, and just asked him for feedback about what I already had. Although I saved a surprise for him for the end. I had created 2 different special prototypes just for him. I didn't tell him about it until he had already tested them and I finished the adjustments for them. When I told him that the last two prototypes were for him he gave me a rather hard slap for not saying anything to him about it before, but he then hugged me for the two gifts. The first prototype was a suit of armor that could create energy shields around itself to provide some extra protection against boss attacks that deal area of effect damage. The second was a specially modified sword that created a unique green energy trail when drawn, and when using sword skills the blade would become much sharper, and stronger, making all attacks with sword skills deal more damage and use less durability. (It was never said that these couldn't possibly happen in the game, it's just that no one tried to do it. Also I'm that kind of person...) He then asked if we could test them out more, but I told him that he shouldn't do anything more strenuous than he needed. I then asked to check his injuries, just since he did fight me yesterday but didn't check to make sure that he was fine afterwards. I told him to take off his shirt, and to try to relax as much as he could while I did some quick tests. Luckily he didn't further injure himself from the sparring match, but his shoulder seemed to be a bit more red than usual. I decided not to press for information about what happened, but told him to just keep on taking it easy for a bit longer. I then told him to put his shirt back on and kissed him.

When he finished, he decided to go out for a bit. I didn't want to follow, mostly because I knew where he was going, but I didn't want to let them know who is the master in the relationship. I decided to just wait for him to return, and in the meantime I decided to create a few practice programs for later.

When he came back, Jason had more accessories for us to use. The first was a leather collar that he required me to wear as long as I was in chastity, and while I was inside the house. The second was more as a small accessory for my collar, but still another requirement for me. It was a name tag that would be linked to the collar by a small D-ring. The third accessory for me was a nice leather harness that doesn't show under my clothes. He also got some more sex furniture, such as a wooden barrel and another BDSM bench. He also made sure to stock up on rope and got every spanking implement under the sun, for later use.

He then ordered me to go to our room to wait for him. He first got some candles from the kitchen, and then entered, telling me to decide where he should set up the new furniture. After we got it set up, he pulled off my shirt and quickly pushed me over the barrel, forcing me to expose my ass as fully as possible. He then secured my hands to the barrel, keeping me from getting up and making complaining about him pushing me useless. Once he was sure that I wasn't going anywhere, he then removed my pants and underwear, removing any protection from my already sore, red ass. At this point I said "Why don't we just skip testing for today? I mean we could always do it later."

Jason replied with "No. Think of this as a second punishment for what you said earlier. No one may have said anything, but I know that Michael really wanted to ask for you to be punished again, and much more harshly for saying that. I'll be gentler this time, if that helps."

"Fine, but you'll have to make it up to me afterwards."

"I will, but let's get this over with first."

He then pulled out a switch and started my next spanking. True to his word, he didn't go all out, but he still made sure that I was crying by the end, and begging for him to stop. When he finished he said "I guess that you learned your lesson. Now for a reward for taking it so well. You may choose what you will get in return, but it can't be anything that would interfere with your chastity, like shortening the time or allowing you to cum."

"But-"

"Fine, maybe this once, since we have this new stuff to try out."

"Thank you, sir."

"Your welcome, but don't think about trying to get time off later."

He then let me up from the barrel, but first moved me to the wooden horse, where he had attached a vibrating dildo. He then removed my chastity cage and urethral sound. But before I could do anything he first clamped two vibrators to my nipples and taped another to my cock. I was then pushed onto the wooden horse, forcing the dildo into my ass. I gritted my teeth against the pain of the unlubricated dildo forcing its way into my burning, red ass. Jason turned on all of the vibrators, causing me to gasp.

Jason then quickly put a ball gag inside my mouth to prevent me from getting too loud. He then lit a match for the candle. After he got the wax heated he slowly started to drip the hot wax all over my cock. The heat of the wax was one of the most pleasurable, but painful, experiences I've had.

As I came closer to my climax, Jason stopped dripping wax on me, removing my ball gag, and asked if I wanted to cum while I fucked him in the ass, or the other way around. I answered with him fucking me. He quickly pulled me off of the wooden horse, and threw me onto the bed. He quickly strapped a spreader bar to my ankles, and tied my arms above my head. He then pushed my feet forwards until my ass was fully exposed. He then removed his pants and underwear and slowly began to enter my ass. He then pumped his cock in and out of my ass, being careful because it was still very sore from the spankings. Not long after he started I could feel myself getting really close to my climax. He told me to try to wait for him to cum, but I couldn't hold it in anymore and came. I then felt Jason cum inside of my ass.

Jason pulled up his pants, undid my ropes and put my chastity cage back on. He wouldn't let me get dressed again, but instead told me to stay in bed while he did some things that he had to take care of. Although, I knew that he really just wanted me to stop and think about my actions, and how I should never do it again.

A while later, Jason came back and said "Given how you've been behaving, I've been thinking that you should have 2 spankings everyday while you're in chastity. Although, I will give you a warning for tonight. If you don't start behaving, I'm going to give you at least two spankings everyday, unless you would like me to start it now."

I just stared at him, too appalled to answer. Luckily, he didn't take my silence in the wrong way, and didn't try to punish me again. Instead, he pulled me closer to him under the covers. We both just laid there until we were both asleep.


	15. Caught Lying and Punishments

_AN: I'm sorry for this being so late. I think I'm going to go for a bit more of a slice of life feel for this chapter and wait for the results of the poll for Chapter 16. So I urge you to go to my profile to vote. Also, I know I'm a bit late on this, but Happy New Year._

When I woke up, Jason was still lying behind me, fast asleep. I checked my GUI for the time and saw that it was still only 3 in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep, and did for a bit, but then woke us both up from a nightmare. Jason then checked the time, and it was only 4:45. He then asked why I woke him up so early. I could only respond with "A nightmare… Really bad…"

"Oh, come here baby. It's fine, I'm here. Calm down." He responded while bringing me closer to his chest.

When I started to calm down a bit, he then asked: "What was your nightmare about?"

"I was killing everyone I've ever known and loved, for the pure pleasure of it. It was worse than Laughing Coffin. There was nothing left, and I drank the first person's blood as if it was a rite of passage. Please spank me..."

"I won't spank you for a having a nightmare, but I will for waking me up at 4:45 in the morning."

"I'm sorry…"

"I know baby. I know. It's not your fault."

Jason then sat up and gently pushed me on his lap. I didn't try to fight him, but rather I just laid limp over his lap, waiting for the smack. Jason then raised his arm and started my spanking. It didn't last long, but it was enough to help me get over my nightmare.

When Jason stopped, he pulled me into his embrace and whispered into my ear "It's okay Jordan. It's okay. You're okay. You're a good friend and an even better person."

I continued to cry on his shoulder, while Jason continued to whisper in my ear and massage my back. After a while, I started to calm down enough to speak a bit. I said "Thanks, Jason... I'm sorry… You didn't need to help me… Or take it easy…" between sobs.

"No, but I want to. And I took it easy because I'm not punishing you for real just because you woke me up. You had a good reason for it. I'm glad that you did. I want you to tell me everything."

"What happens if I don't?"

"Well, it depends on what you're keeping from me, and the context of the situation. If you're hiding anything serious, then you're definitely getting a spanking, at least."

"And afterward?"

"I'll ask again, and you should tell me unless you want another spanking."

"What if I want another one right now?"

"Well we're talking right now, so no. But ask again later and I'll give you one."

I gave up on trying to stall and then explained to him everything. He first started off slightly angry, but then relaxed a bit. After I finished everything he said "Well, you should give me 1 good reason why I shouldn't give you a spanking with the cane. Because I don't know what to think right now."

"I'm sorry. I deserve to be punished for this. But I don't deserve the cane… You know this. I'll do anything you want to make it up to you. Just please don't use the cane."

"Fine, I won't use the cane. But don't think that you're off the hook for this. You will be punished for this, later."

(Okay time to kill the suspense. I'll stop the pronoun game and just say it.) Jason then ordered me to get up and dressed. When I finished, he first marched me into the bathroom for a mouth soaping. While he did it he said, "You really deserve much more than this for cheating on me."

(Ah yes, the cliche. I know it's terribly planned.) He then dragged me by the ear into the kitchen, forcing me to make him breakfast. Fearing another punishment, I made sure to make him the best breakfast that I know how to make. When I served him, he didn't complain about the simplicity of the dish, but I could tell that he was a bit disappointed. I then sat down and ate with him. While he ate he was silent, but I could just feel his disappointment. I then broke the silence, with a plea for some leniency. Jason replied with a really gruff tone, almost threatening to leave, or give me a caning.

When he finished eating, he asked why I was still here if I was with someone else. I said "I love you. I just couldn't control myself. I'm sorry."

"Oh yes. You're so sorry. Well, sorry ain't gonna cut it. You cheated on me. And all because you couldn't wait to be drilled again. I don't know what I should do to you for this."

"I really am sorry. I'll take any punishment that you decide on. I really shouldn't have done any of it."

"Damn right you shouldn't have done any of it! Do you know how much you hurt me?! I love you, and you just walked all over me. You're damn right that you'll be punished."

Although I knew that it was coming, I still began to cry from seeing Jason this hurt. At the sight of me crying, he started to realize that I was barely keeping myself together, just for his sake. I was completely ashamed of what I did. We then paused as Michael walked in. He didn't say anything, but he could tell that there was tension between us. I broke the silence by saying "Good morning Michael. I guess that you slept well?"

He replied with "Yeah, I guess. Shannon wouldn't leave me alone at first, and getting out of bed was quite the stealth mission. But why is the room so tense?"

"Jordan, may I speak with you? Privately." Jason interjected.

"Jason, don't make it obvious when there's trouble in paradise."

"Jordan, don't speak. I'm not in the mood for this."

I then walked outside to talk with Jason about this. He started by saying "Jordan, be honest, how did you feel when you did it?"

"I liked it at first, but I was really ashamed of myself."

"Jordan, you're lucky that you're an honest young man and such a great person. Now, answer this: What would you do to keep me?"

"I would deal with this infernal contraption for another 2 years if it meant being able to stay with you for just another minute. I _love_ you, Jason."

"I believe you, but just a longer amount of time in chastity won't fix this, nor would it with a spanking. I don't know how to punish you for this, but a caning would be too harsh with your honesty about this. I realized that you wouldn't tell me this if you didn't care about me, or freely cry when you see how much it hurts."

"So what punishment am I getting for this? We both know that I deserve something extremely harsh."

"Well, I was hoping that you could tell me what you thought that you deserved. But I guess that I can decide for you."

"Okay, sir. Just please, make it a real punishment, not what you gave me this morning."

"Okay then. You're going to have to go for 4 hours of continuous edging to determine how harshly you should be punished. If your last all 4 hours without cumming, or complaining, I'll take it a bit easier. Although I'm not extending your chastity for any of it, you have enough time."

We then finished our discussion and went back to Michael, who was patiently waiting for us to return. With just a look at our faces, he could already tell how bad the situation was. To be respectful, he didn't say anything about it, but I could tell that he knew and wanted to help.

Michael then started to talk with Jason, about Shannon. He told us that he wants to marry her and that we should help him pick out a ring and a decent plan of approach. I told him to choose what he feels that she would love and not think too much about price, or how he feels about it. To be specific, I said "This isn't about how you feel about proposing, but rather how she feels about it. It's all about what she would like, and more importantly, what you would do to show her that you are serious about it. Go outside your comfort zone to make her happy, if that's what it takes. To be honest, don't worry too much about price because you know that you already have everything that you need to make her love you."

"Thanks, Jordan. You're such a great friend." Michael replied.

"Michael, don't say that. You don't know what I've done."

"What'd you do? Is this what you and Jason have been talking about all morning?"

"Yes… I just don't want to talk about it right now. Please understand me with this."

"I understand it. I know more than you think though. I can't lie about this. I've heard a lot of stuff this morning. I woke up pretty early, and I was waiting for your conversation to end before coming in. I'm sorry about this."

Jason then interjected with "You mean to tell me that you eavesdropped again?! After what happened last time!"

I tried to calm him down by saying "I'm sure that he has a good reason for it. It is a big thing that we're hiding."

"Jordan. Don't try to be the hero. I have no excuse for it. I still remember the lesson you gave me, Jason."

"Michael, don't make things worse for yourself."

"I don't mind getting spanked again, as long as I can help."

"Jordan, shut up. You're still getting the spanking of your life. Michael, for now, you're off the hook. Just, please, stop eavesdropping. It's rude."

I then just followed Jason's orders and waited for him to start laying on me. He then finished talking to Michael and added some of his advice for proposing. He then grabbed me by the ear and dragged me to our room. He then stripped me and tied me to the wooden X to begin my punishment.

He strapped a vibrator to my cock and balls and put on nipple clamps. I thought that he was done, but he had plugged in a vibrator wand and used it to periodically sweep over all of my body.

I tried my best to keep myself together for the full 4 hours, even trying to enter a meditative state. When Jason figured out what I was trying to do, he began to torture my cock to keep me conscious of my pain, and pleasure. I came extremely close after the first hour and a half but didn't cum until an hour later. Jason seemed really disappointed with me for not being able to last to the third hour but didn't say anything. Instead, he untied me and pulled me over his knee to begin my spanking. He began with a quick, but hard, hand spanking to give me a warm-up. When he finished, he took out the tawse as a starter for my punishment. He spanked me with it until my ass was a dark red, and then switched to his paddle. He continued to spank me to the point that my ass was a bright, cherry red and feeling so hot, that I thought that Jason would cook his dinner off of it.

After a short pause from the spanking, I was foolish enough to think that he was finished, and asked between sobs, "Do… Do you… feel… better now? I'm… I'm sorry."

Jason then pulled out a switch and secured me to the bed. He then said "No. I don't feel better. And you aren't done yet, so don't say you're sorry."

I prepared myself as he began punishing my battered ass again. Once he started, he didn't stop, even though I was bawling, until he was satisfied with the deep red crisscross pattern that spanned from the top of my ass all the way down to the middle of my thighs. When he was finished, he tried to calm me down enough to be able to listen while he vented everything. He didn't give me any aftercare outside of that needed to keep me listening. He kept his cool for the most part. When he got to the part that he wanted me to remember, he accented every other word with a hard smack.

After he was finished, he strapped me to a chair with an abrasive cover that bit into my ass, making me more aware of my situation. He told me that he won't untie me from the chair until he knows another way to punish me. I told him "I have no complaints, but what happens if I have to use the bathroom?"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But, you'd better hope that I'm any less pissed then, because as it is right now, you're not going anywhere, and I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Fine. I won't argue, I deserve it. I'm sorry."

Jason then left the room to deal with Michael for eavesdropping again. After a while, I heard Michael crying, and apologizing, from the harsh spanking that he got. I also heard Shannon start lecturing Michael about eavesdropping, again.

I waited for Jason's return, and thought about my actions, for hours. When he finally returned, he untied me and allowed me to use the bathroom, but didn't allow me to go to sleep, or eat, even though it was already 22:30. Instead, he wanted to talk to me before making a decision. He started the conversation by saying "So, now that you've had time to reflect on your actions, and have been well punished, do you have anything to say to me? Choose your words carefully."

"I'm extremely sorry. I can't say how sorry I am. I don't deserve to stay with you after this, but I will do anything I need to be able to stay with you. I'll even take the whip right now if it meant that I would be able to continue to be with you."

"I know you are really sorry. And I know that you would do anything for me. I really like your determination to make things right, but you won't be able to withstand the whip in your current condition."

"So, what can I do to make this right?"

"I don't really know. Although, I'll sleep with you tonight **IF** you do me a favor."

"I'll do anything."

"I want you to take control for tonight. If you can manage to please both of us, then I'll continue to stay with you for now. But you should know that if you can't, then you're getting more punishments until I'm satisfied with the results."

"I accept those terms."

"Good. Now before we start, I want to give you an enema and have you give one to me. Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean that I'm going to disregard safety."

We then walked to the bathroom and got ourselves prepared for later. Once prepared, Jason gave me many of the items that he used on me, and some that I haven't seen yet, and told me to use anything that suited my fancy to try to fulfill my end of the wager.

I started by getting some payback, by stripping and securing him to the wooden horse, forcing him to withstand the same edging that he gave me earlier. When he appeared to be close to cumming, I would give his balls a shock. While doing this, I thought ' _Why am I doing this? I don't dominate. I just sit back and follow orders. Jason, why do you want me to be top for tonight? What are you trying to teach me?'_

After I was satisfied with the edging that he received, I made Jason pleasure me orally. He started slowly, using his tongue to stimulate the head. He constantly teased me until I couldn't stand it anymore and came. I told him to lay face down, spread eagle on the bed and then secured his hands and feet to the bedposts. He didn't say anything to help me understand if I'm doing anything right, instead, he just stayed silent waiting for me to give any further instruction. I then slowly traced along his back with a crop. After a couple of minutes, he groaned, signaling me to get moving. Still tracing his back muscles, I began to lightly smack his back. I thought ' _Why am I doing this. It doesn't make any sense… There's nothing I can do that he can't do better.'_

As if he was reading my mind, Jason said: "Difficult to feel pleasure when you're not doing what you like, isn't it?"

Without skipping a heartbeat, I said "Yeah, it is... I'm sorry. I can't do this, you win. I don't deserve to be with you. Tonight, or ever."

"I don't know what you mean? You've been doing great. I honestly haven't felt any better than I have now. You're great at giving orders: you're strong and decisive, even with your submissive personality. Honestly, I couldn't do better myself."

"But I don't like doing this. I'm not a dominant. Nothing that I do would feel pleasurable in the slightest. I'm a submissive..." I whined while untying him.

When he heard those last 3 words, he got up and slapped me across the face, and then pushed me over his knee. He then gave me a harsh spanking, while telling me to never talk about myself like that again, and threatening it with another spanking from the strap. When he finished, he sat me up and said "I don't want to hear you say that again. You're amazing, and you're mine."

I nodded in acknowledgment and agreement as we laid down to continue our conversation more comfortably. We continued to talk until I could barely keep my eyes open. Jason then tucked us in and trapped me in a bearlike embrace as we both went into a troubled sleep.


	16. The Return to the Front Lines

My dreams were full of chains, whips, and a whole lot of Jason. The worst and my last was one where Jason was torturing me for cheating on him and told me to leave him because I'm worthless and don't deserve to be with him. I then suddenly woke with a scream that Jason described as bloodcurdling, causing him to rush into the room like a bat out of hell. He pulled me into his embrace while asking "What's wrong, my delectable little devil?"

When I realized it was him, I began to cry into his shoulder while trying to form a coherent answer to his question. After some time he then ordered me to give an answer, and I said "I- I had- a- ter- terrible nightmare… Please, I'm sorry… Don't leave me..."

Jason's face then hardened in response to my answer, and he said "I would never leave you. You've never been bad enough to even make me think of it. I love you, even if you're bad. You're my little devil."

"Yes sir, I'm yours and yours alone."

"So, what was your dream about?"

"You were torturing me for cheating… You told me that I wasn't good enough for you and that I don't deserve to be with you."

"Well, you have some vivid imagination. I hope that you can keep using it for making those creations of yours in the real world. Also, you cheating on me hurt. I will admit that you did make me angry, but you still deserve to be with me. You made a mistake, and everyone makes them. It was a big one, but you did everything that you could to make it right."

"I honestly don't know if I deserve to be with you. You're too nice…"

"Thanks, but you truly deserve to be with me. I love you, and nothing that you do can change that. Now, is there anything that you need?"

"Maybe a spanking…"

"Are you asking me to spank you? You're just adorable."

"Please, master."

"Fine. Get over my knee."

I then climbed over his knee for a spanking. Jason chuckled at my enthusiasm, which made me begin to blush. He then slowly caressed my ass while preparing for the first smack. He waited until I was finally calm, and questioning my decision, to start my spanking. He began slowly but quickly picked up the pace so I wouldn't have any chance to register the pain before the next came. After what felt like forever, he finally finished spanking me and sat me up. He held me in his embrace until I had finished crying, at which point he said "I take it you feel better from that? You didn't have to be spanked for a nightmare."

"Yes, I do feel better. I know I don't have to be spanked for having a nightmare, but I wanted to be. You should know that I always feel better after being spanked…"

"Yes, I know… It's just that you seem to always ask for some form of punishment. I'm worried that you are going to throw yourself at danger, just for the sheer pleasure of it."

"I won't do that. Besides if I did you would have my naughty bottom on fire for a month, at least."

"Yes, I would. Because your life is more important than our need to get out of this game."

As he finished saying that I received a message from Kirito and Asuna, saying that they had found a new floor boss that they can't fight on their own. They are putting together a raid for this boss, and they want me, Michael and Shannon to join them. I informed Jason of this, and he told me that if they were joining together for a raid that he is coming with me. With that agreed upon he let me get dressed, and packed for the trip with any weapons and items that I might require during the battle.

When I was prepared we went out to see if Shannon and Michael knew about the fight. They were in the kitchen making breakfast. When Michael noticed us he chastely kissed Shannon and said good morning to us. Shannon then asked "Jordan, are you okay? We heard you scream…"

Blushing, I responded with "Yes, I'm fine. It was just a dream…"

"Okay. You know, Jason was out here with us. He rushed in faster than I've ever seen anyone move when he heard you scream."

This time it was Jason's turn to blush, as he turned scarlet in response to her statement. She then continued with "So, what is it that you want to eat? It's my treat today, if only because you had a nightmare."

Jason gave her a rather over-the-top order of french toast and an omelet, while I just asked for pancakes since she had already made the batter for herself and Michael. She got started on making our orders while Michael kept the conversation going. He decided to continue with "So, I guess that you are wearing your sword for a reason?"

"Michael, don't be rude. Although I was also wondering that Jordan." Shannon interjects.

"I'm sorry. Please don't punish me for that."

"You're off the hook for now, but if you do it again…"

"I know…"

"Okay, so now that we have that out of the way, I'm wearing my sword because there's going to be a raid on the 90th floor. Kirito personally invited all three of us to join him and Asuna. Jason and I were planning on leaving today, if possible." I say calmly.

"I see. So you're going back to the front lines, finally? The liberation army hasn't been here since we took in Jason, and he's now fully healed. I was wondering if they just gave up, or if they were planning on coming back later. I guess they didn't need to come back since you're going back of your own volition."

"Yes. Although I would love it if you two came with me."

"Of course we are coming. We can't turn down an invitation from Kirito. He's helped us with everything so far."

"That's great. So when do you think we'll be able to depart?"

"Well, that depends on Michael. But I think that we should be able to leave by this afternoon."

"Okay, so you should go prepare while we are eating. It would be rude to keep Kirito waiting. He gave me his exact coordinates, although I'm not exactly sure how they work in this game…"

"That's fine. I can teach you how to use the teleportation system for new levels. It's not that hard." Shannon said while handing me and Jason our food. She then excused herself to start packing and dragged Michael with her.

Jason and I decided to begin planning for the future if we were to survive this game. We definitely agreed that we should meet on the other side and that we should continue what we've been doing in here. He wanted me to also live with him full time, although I had to refuse because I still had school to worry about. He then compromised on a deal that if we finish this game before school ends he'll move in, and if we finish after school ends I'll move in. With our arrangement decided, Jason wanted to talk about my nightmare, in depth. I tried to talk my way around it, but he threatened to give me a mouth soaping and a caning for not telling him, causing me to give in to his request. I described my dream in as much detail as I could. He stopped me to ask about how I felt about much of it. I answered honestly about the methods of torture being slightly enjoyable, which made Jason smile wickedly. I quickly finished by saying "The worst was what you said during the torture…"

His eyes narrowed slightly in response to what I had admitted to him. I flushed thinking about what he could do to me. After a while, he finally sighed and said "I guess that you said enough about this… I can't help but think about what I said in your dream… I hope it wasn't too bad."

"I know that you would never say anything like that to me. Don't think that this will drive me away from you."

"I would need a spanking if I were to think that about you."

"Well, you would have to ask someone else for it… I'm not great at giving punishments…"

"That's not what Michael told me. Besides, I've felt one of your spankings before, you have a firm hand and a strong arm. You're more than capable of it."

I flushed as he reminded me of my introduction for him to all of us. I was hoping that he would forget about it, and let it fade into the abyss that nothing ever returns from. Noting my reaction he said "I don't hold any grudge against it. I actually love you more because of it. You showed that you were able to take charge for what you believe in. And in that case, I was disrespectful and you had no choice but to punish me for it. I deserved it."

I quickly found myself wishing that he would just let me eat, instead of bringing up this embarrassing topic. Although I didn't say anything, instead I waited for him to finish, while giving subtle hints that I didn't want to talk about this. He ignored all hints and continued to press the subject. After the fifth attempt, I resigned myself to just waiting for him to be satisfied with the topic. He continued with the topic until I finally lost my patience and threatened to spank him if he continued. He then smiled and said "I was waiting for you to say that. I knew that you didn't want me to continue, but I wanted to see if you would actually do anything about it, other than giving subtle hints. But don't think that this excuses you from what you said. Don't forget your place."

"I'm sorry, sir. Although in my defense, you pushed me to this by ignoring my hints."

"I won't do anything to you because of that fact, but you would do well to remember that I'm the master."

"So, shouldn't we try to strategize for the new boss that Kirito _AND_ Asuna need our help for?"

"Well, do you know what this boss's abilities are, or what its weaknesses are?"

"No, but we know that if it requires a full raid it's clearly going to have miniscule weaknesses and its abilities are probably going to be based on how we react. It's how I would design a high-level boss in a game this detailed."

"Do you know everything about this game?"

"No, but I would like to. It's hard to tell stuff from the source code, so I'm basically just feeling my way through the game. I can easily add weapons and armor, but it's harder to access boss data, and other core features. The server has a really strong security feature, and I've already needed to use major hacking tools to be able to find the parts required to create new items."

"Well, you are a bundle of information. No wonder you're so cute!"

"I'm not that cute, sir. Although I thank you for the compliment."

"Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't underestimate yourself? You're adorable when you blush too..."

I then blushed even more furiously, making Jason begin to beam at me. "I don't blush that much, sir…"

"Yes, you do. You just don't realize it."

"So I'm basically a blush factory?"

"Yes. You never seem to stop blushing when you're with me. I find it really sweet."

"I'm doing it now, aren't I?"

"Yes you are, my little devil. It truly is adorable."

"Please stop complimenting me… It makes me blush more, and I don't like being the center of attention…"

"What did I say about having a more positive self-image? Do I need to remind you?"

"I remember sir. Please don't spank me… I'll be good, I promise."

"It's so much fun listening to you revert to being a little child when I threaten to spank you. It's also adorable when you ask for one. I'm so lucky to have such an adorable little devil for my partner."

"Why do you call me that?"

"'My little devil'?"

"Yes."

"Because I can, and I think that you will agree with me, it fits you."

"True… I can be a little devil sometimes…" I admit while rolling my eyes.

Jason's expression instantly changed, informing me of my mistake and causing me to regret rolling my eyes at him. He then grabbed my wrist and gracefully maneuvered me around the table and over his lap for a spanking. I decided to resign myself to my fate, as struggling would only make him angrier and make my ass more sore in the end. Because I was already spanked once this morning he kept it quick and made his point clear. When he was done, he pulled my pants up and ordered me to go back to my seat with a convincing smack to get me started. I scrambled back to my seat and winced when I sat down causing Jason to briefly wear a pained expression, but then quickly covered it up with an equally amused expression. I didn't say anything, but I thought ' _Jason really cares about me… How long has it been since someone has genuinely shown me that they truly cared? It feels like forever since we got trapped in this hellhole of a game.'_

Jason then interrupted my train of thought by saying "You should probably start trying to be good from now on. You can only have so many spankings in one day, and you are already pushing it."

"Sure… I don't like being spanked."

"Did you just lie to me?"

"No…"

"I think you did."

"How would you know?"

"Well, your reaction to me spanking you for the first time said a lot…"

"That was a fluke."

"That's two lies. You really are a terrible liar. So what do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry… Please, I'll be good."

"You sure will be. Now I'm skipping the spanking, but you are still getting the mouth soaping that you deserve for lying. I'd suggest that you get your cute ass in the bathroom now before I change my mind."

I dejectedly got out of my chair and walked to the bathroom. Jason followed suit and was soon marching me to the sink, placing a bar of soap in my mouth. He made me hold it for 5 minutes and then told me to rinse. I thanked the fact that we had already eaten. Jason then walked me back to the table, where Michael and Shannon were waiting.

They knew better than to question why we were in the bathroom, but Michael did it anyways. "So, Jordan, how come you were with Jason in the bathroom? Did you need help?"

I glanced at Jason for some sign that I had permission to retort, and he nodded in approval. I said "Shut up Michael. You know full well that I don't need help."

"You better watch your mouth, or else Jason may spank you again."

"Michael, mind your own business, and maybe you won't be spanked."

Jason then eyed me, as if he was warning me to remember my place, but I ignored him and continued.

"You're _so_ scary, Jordan. What could you do? Jason keeps you on a tighter leash than a dog."

"You want me to show you what I can do?"

Jason then turned around and said "You two can settle these yourselves, I'm going for a walk. Jordan, we'll continue our talk later."

I grabbed Michael's wrist and dragged him to the other room, and waited for Jason to leave to begin. I quickly dropped his pants, draping him over my knee in the process. Instantly he began fighting, causing me to start more harshly than I intended. I ignored him as he screamed out in pain, and possibly regret, to continue his punishment. I finally stopped when he was bawling, and thoroughly spanked, with a glowing red ass to show for it. Then, as extra embarrassment, I dragged Michael by the ear back to the kitchen.

Jason came back just as Michael had gotten settled. ' _How does he time that so well?'_ I thought to myself as I greeted his return with a large hug. He chuckled and said, "So, I assume that you settled the matter?"

"Yes, sir. I did." I replied, slightly blushing at the thought of it.

"Well, you'll have to tell me how you handled it later."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, for now, let's focus on getting to the front lines. Better not to make Asuna and Kirito wait."

"That would be a good idea. I don't want to get a spanking from Asuna too… Shannon, could you show us how to use the teleport crystal to get to a new floor?"

Shannon then told us how to use them, taking extra care to make sure that I knew what to do. We all began with a short teleport to the town outside, taking note of the coordinates of the apartment. Then we teleported inside the apartment using the coordinate system implemented. Of course, I was the last one to figure out how to access the coordinate input menu, but after I figured it out, teleporting became much easier. I then gave everyone the coordinates that Asuna and Kirito gave me and we all teleported to join them on the front lines.

Strangely enough, the coordinates that we were given were the exact location of the door for the boss room. Kirito and Asuna were nowhere to be found, but the area had seemed to have been recently explored. We decided to try backtracking through the dungeon to find out where Asuna and Kirito were hiding out. After a while, I received another message from Kirito, this time he seemed to be worried about something that was happening. I tried to tell everyone to stop, but no one would listen, too worried about where Kirito and Asuna were than what I was going to tell them. I quickly pulled Jason off to the side and began to tell him the situation.

"So, Jordan, what's up? We need to find Kirito and Asuna quickly."

"It's actually to do with them. I just got a message from Kirito."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell all of us this?"

"I tried. But no one would listen. Maybe if we both were to bring it up then we can get everyone to listen."

"Right, so what does the message say?"

"It says: Jordan, don't come to the coordinates that we sent you earlier. Asuna and I believe that the Laughing Coffin is setting up a trap somewhere on the level, and it seems likely that they would set it up at the boss door. We have all moved to meet at these new coordinates. I hope that you get this message in time. Also, if you do go to those coordinates, IMMEDIATELY message us, as we will be there to protect you until we get back to the base."

"Jordan, we need to warn everyone, NOW!"

"Yes. Let's go."

We immediately went to block Shannon and Michael from advancing through the level. They resisted our attempts, but after I explained the current situation they became more compliant. We then decided on messaging Kirito, as he would know what we should do in this situation. After messaging him our coordinates and the current situation, I got a notification from my detection skill, there were multiple entities detected surrounding us. The closest was still around 50 meters away, but it still caused for concern as Kirito wouldn't be able to teleport everyone to our location in time to keep us from getting injured in this fight. We all decided that we would have to hold our own as long as it took for Kirito and Asuna to get to us. I equipped my Dawnbreaker Fists, as no one would recognize them as weapons in the game, and prepared myself for a fight


	17. Dire Situation, The Wait For Kirito

_A/N: I'm testing out a bit more creative titles for my chapters, so please give me some feedback on how you like them. Also, I'm planning on trying to continue this as much as possible, but I don't have as much free time as I used to, so chapters may come out more delayed than usual for a while._

Jason and Shannon both decided to stay as poised as possible in our current situation, opting to keep their weapons unequipped and hidden until they need to use them. Michael drew his weapon immediately and disappeared from sight, probably using a new skill that he developed himself for his fighting style. I stayed relaxed, knowing that no one would recognize my weapons and that they have enough ranged functionality to keep myself and everyone else protected for a while.

Jason broke our silence and said, "So what do you think we're going to be up against?"

"I'm not sure. It could just be a dozen people who aren't skilled, or it could be the entirety of Laughing Coffin. There's just too much unknown to be sure."

"Well, that was such a great confidence boost. You're lucky that we're in this, or you might be going over my knee again for just making this even more nerve-wracking."

"Well, sir, you are the one who asked. Don't blame me for being honest." I retorted, placing extra stress on the 'sir'.

Jason opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off when we heard the snap of a twig somewhere nearby. Everyone tensed, as it wasn't known whether or not it was friend or foe. I waited for a few seconds, then decided to signal that I was checking it out.

I walked out in the direction of the sound, weapons readied, carefully and prepared for a fight. As soon as I got 5 meters away from everyone, I felt a presence shift around me, almost as if it were taunting me into attacking. I kept my cool until I heard Shannon scream. I immediately rushed to get back to them but got my leg caught in a tripwire trap that was probably set up not soon after I left. I quickly took out a throwing knife and used it to cut the wire, searching for anyone to target with the weapon. Jason drew a shield and slowly advanced toward me, trying to lure out any enemies and check that I was okay. Just as he was about to reach me, an arrow landed right in front of his feet and our attackers finally revealed themselves.

There were only a few that stood out, one being a tall brunette holding a great scythe, another being a man clad entirely in black clothing, concealing nearly all identifiable features except for a scar that ran across his eye, wielding a wakizashi made entirely out of black Damascus steel. The brunette just stood there, laughing at our sorry state, and the male watched with cold eyes that easily sent shivers down even the bravest of our players. Finally, one of the groups that had to be at least 50 strong began to speak. His voice was cold, harsh, and borderline maniacal, but had a familiarity that I couldn't place. He said "Subarashidesu. Anata wa watashitachi no wana ni tojikome raremashita. Watashi wa anata ga sugu ni sorera o mite iru yō ni, anata ga anata no mēkā to heiwa o tsukutte iru koto o negatte imasu."

At that moment Jason said "Hey! Speak English. We don't know fucking Scandinavian or German or whatever."

In response, another voice came out to be the interpreter for the original. He said "I apologize. He said 'Amazing, you've managed to get yourselves caught in our trap. I hope you're making peace with your maker, as you'll be meeting them soon enough.' I'll continue with interpretations, as we'll allow you to ask any questions as a final request before we kill you."

"Who are you?"

"I think you can guess if you haven't already."

"Laughing Coffin."

"Correct, now Aaron, tell the man what he's won!"

A new voice came out of the crowd and said: "You won a free killing: you!"

I immediately shot Jason a dark glare for asking such a dumb question. He didn't respond to it, but instead made a gesture with his hand, the same gesture we used for the stop. No one else knew what he was doing, but luckily paid no attention to it, or me. I asked the next question to keep attention off of what Jason was about to do. "If you are Laughing Coffin, then why are you all grouped together for just a lowly kill on a group of 4? Shouldn't it only take 1 person, or has your reputation greatly preceded you?"

"INSOLENT CUR! HOW DARE YOU MAKE JOKES OF LAUGHING COFFIN! MEN! Don't kill this one, I want to have the pleasure of seeing him writhe in pain before he dies!"

"I see that you're really as dumb as they say. There's nothing that you can do against us. Do you not know who we are?"

"What do you mean? You're nothing more than our prey, caught and ripe for the picking."

"Over there is Shannon, the rogue archer that tore apart the frontlines. Then there's Michael, the best battle strategist for the boss raids. Then I'll let you guess who I am."

"You're bluffing, Shannon and Michael left the frontlines. They wouldn't return. Besides, there were only 3 people in the group, not 4."

"Wait, boss- I recognize his face. That's the prodigy from the frontlines - Jordan." A voice within the crowd cried out.

"IMPOSSIBLE! He was said to be KIA or willingly missing. He couldn't return at this floor. ALL OF YOU! STOP BELIEVING THEIR LIES! THEY'RE NOTHING MORE THAN INSOLENT CUR FOR US TO PURGE FROM THE WORLD!"

"Go ahead and try it if you don't believe me. I've gotten better since I left." I said, winking.

"MEN! KILL THEM!"

At that moment Jason threw a knife at me, getting his new 'toy' ready in the process. I began to rush towards our enemies, being sure to ready my Dawnbreaker Fists for combat. The first attack was another arrow sent straight for Jason, but I leaped into the air and redirected it with a strong kick. Next came a giant reaping slash from the brunette's great scythe. I matched my attack to mitigate the damage from the scythe's attack and still throw her off balance. I then heard the group of Laughing Coffin members break out and attempt to surround each of us, but Jason had his new 'toy' fully prepped and was finally out testing it for true PVP. Shannon and Michael were back to back using both long and short range weapons to keep a 2-meter radius around them at all times. While I was surveying the scene, the masked man came up behind me and tried to hit me with an attack from behind, but I quickly turned and roundhouse kicked him in the dirt.

I kept up my defensive style for a while, waiting for one to attack before giving one of my own, but eventually grew to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemies that they were throwing at us. I started the offensive with a strong punch to the gut, knocking out the first of my attackers. When he went down the man who issued the attack yelled "YOU IGNORANT BUFFOONS! HOW ARE YOU HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLE WITH 4 PEOPLE!? ONE OF THEM ISN'T EVEN USING ANY WEAPONS!"

In response, I yelled back "You might want to check that again! There are more weapons in the game than what we've discovered. You just have to be willing to find them."

"WHY YOU!? I WILL END YOUR LIFE SLOWLY FOR THIS!"

"Again, try it if you can."

I then began using the sword skills that I had developed into the game and took flight for a charged attack. Jason kicked a few enemies out of the way while carving a path toward Shannon and Michael, who were getting surrounded by Laughing Coffin members. I then said "Hey! Laughing Coffin, I'm your real target. If you don't focus on me, then you're never going to be able to beat them. I'd suggest that you start making priorities."

As I expected, half of the sea of murderous players had shifted their attention to me. I responded to the surge of enemies with a strong energy blast that had a massive area of effect. The blast took out almost 15 members at once, and knocked the others down, giving me and everyone else some space to plan out our attack. I quickly thought of a poor plan to help us hold out until Kirito arrived, or they ran out of members to throw at us. I then yelled to Shannon and Michael "GET DOWN! I'M GOING TO USE MY UNIQUE SKILL!"

Michael began to haul ass out of the vicinity while trying to drag Shannon behind him. Jason continued to fight to protect their retreat. I then flew towards Jason and said "You should be fine if you wear the armor I made you, but it has to have the shield up, always. Now, I need a few minutes to charge, use them to either put on your armor or get out. This skill nearly killed Michael when he was expecting it."

"Well I'm not running, so I'll take my chances with the armor. Now, how much time do you need exactly? I'll try to keep them off of you for that amount of time."

"About 5 minutes, but it could be longer or shorter. When I tested it with Michael it was near instant, but I was only testing it out and didn't know how to use it."

"Okay, so I'll try to buy you your 5 minutes, just let me know when you're about to release it."

"Agreed. Now I'm going to start charging."

I moved out of range for all of their melee weapons, and most of their arrows, while Jason switched to his custom armor and went to buy me the time I needed to charge. (This is truly DragonBall Simulator 2018 now… What have I done to this? Anyways floor is high 80's, low 90's. I believe that the Skeleton reaper is floor 95 or something so we're right before that.) He used nearly all of his sword skills to keep the swarms at bay, while I kept my distance, charging. After 5 minutes were up I yelled "Hey Laughing Coffin, here's your last chance to give up! My next skill is going to annihilate all of you if you don't surrender!"

Jason responded to it by putting up his force shield and hoped that it would protect him from the entire attack. I waited for a response from Laughing Coffin, while some grunts fearful for their lives fled the scene, dropping their weapons in the process. The rest stayed, while their leader bellowed "THOSE OF YOU WHO LEAVE WILL BE HUNTED DOWN LIKE THE DOGS YOU ARE! THERE IS NO RETREAT, HE'S BLUFFING! NO SKILL WILL BE ABLE TO KILL ALL OF US! NOW ATTACK THAT USELESS CUR!"

With that command given, I released my skill, becoming a complete tornado of swords, axes and other weapons. Those that tried to run were sniped down with the weapons that were sent flying around me, and those that refused were immediately killed by my seemingly endless amount of weapons. After the attack was over I yelled to Jason to see if he was safe. After a couple of minutes, he yelled back that he was fine, but slightly dazed from taking the entire attack.

We then went to go see where Michael and Shannon had ended up. Luckily they got clear of the attack just in time for me to release it and weren't followed by any remaining Laughing Coffin members. We then messaged Kirito to tell him what happened. My message said:

We encountered Laughing Coffin, as you said we might, and we managed to hold them off. We're all fine and waiting for you to escort us back for the raid. I'll tell you more in person at the raid meeting, it's important for everyone.

With our message sent, all that we had left was to wait for Kirito.


End file.
